Como um amor muda uma vida
by Aninha Black
Summary: Quem seria capaz de largar o nome,a família,o dinheiro para viver um grande amor?ele fez isso...
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A**: Olá gente, minha intenção era escrever uma short fic, mas não consegui ficar em apenas duas ou três páginas. Então essa é uma fic D/G que eu resolvi escrever com um possível futuro do casal. Espero que gostem e me mandem reviews ok?

**Agradecimentos**: Quero mandar um valeu e um beijo pra Mari Malfoy (que me pressionou todos os dias para escrever a fic), Thati Weasley (que ouve as minhas idéias e ri de algumas delas), Bibi (que gosta de ler minhas fics) e pra Melissa Hogwarts (que lê minhas fics e gosta)... Se esqueci de alguém me lembre, ok?

Como um Amor Muda uma Vida Capítulo 1 

- Draco, não dá. – Gina disse quando Draco a interpelou.

- Por que Gi? – Draco perguntou – Se agente se gosta, se a gente se ama.

- Draco, eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo. Mas acredite, é difícil pra mim. – Gina respondeu, sua voz começando a ficar fraca.

- Então por que dar um tempo? – Draco perguntou.

- Draco, eu te amo e sabes muito bem disso. – Gina disse – Mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Draco, disputar a atenção do namorado com outra mulher é normal. – Gina suspirou e continuou – Mas com o dinheiro que ele tem, não.

 - Como assim? – Draco perguntou

 - Draco, querido, você se lembra das inúmeras brigas que tivemos, não se lembra?

 - Lembro.

 - Pois então, seu pai te ameaçava deserdar e, você com medo de perder a fortuna, continuava comigo em mais absoluto segredo. E isso vem se repetindo desde o ano passado, quando começamos a namorar. – Gina disse

 - Mas Gina... – Draco tentou se explicar

 - Draco, por mais que eu te ame. Por mais que eu sei que vou sofrer com isso, precisamos ficar separados. Principalmente você precisa pensar. – Gina respondeu, lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto

 - Gina, só faço isso para que quando nos casarmos, você tenha do bom e do melhor. – Draco respondeu

 - Não Draco. Eu não ligo para o do bom e do melhor. Eu me importo com o amor, que pra mim nada é mais valioso que isso. – Gina respondeu

 - Gina, reconsidere. – Draco pediu

 - Não Draco. Sabes que te amo e não tem como tirar você de mim. – Gina disse tentando ser forte

 - Gina, eu te amo mais que tudo. – Draco disse, tentava ao máximo não chorar na frente dela

 - Draco, não posso ficar com você enquanto você não souber o que é mais valioso: o amor de uma mulher ou a fortuna de sua família. – Gina terminou, deu um beijo suave nos lábios do rapaz e saiu da sala

 - Gi! Espera! – Draco tentou impedi-la, mas Gina já estava corredor a fora

_   Por que? Por que as coisas são tão difíceis?_, pensava Draco enquanto sem perceber chorava. _Nossos planos de casamento, será que nada vale? Será que ela não me ama mais? Ela ainda me ama, afirmou-me agora pouco. O que vale mais? O amor dela claro! Mas eu terei que provar isso a ela_, Draco concluiu. Gina tinha sido dura quando dissera aquilo para Draco, mas não haveria outro jeito: ou ela ou o dinheiro dos Malfoy.

   Draco formou-se naquele ano, sua formatura fora triste, seus pais não haviam ido e Gina não trocava uma palavra sequer com ele; estava sendo realmente difícil passar esse tempo sem ela, sem a sua doce Virgínia. Voltou pra casa, aquela mansão fria e sombria, ainda mais sombria agora depois de Potter ter matado o Lord das Trevas; Draco nem ligou que sua mãe e seu pai estavam mais indiferentes com ele do que nunca. Pensava, queria, desejava apenas Virgínia Weasley. Ela mudara sua vida. Mudara o jeito dele de pensar, de ver o mundo e, o melhor que ela ensinara a ele fora sem dúvida o AMOR.

   Gina estava mais quieta depois que se separara de Draco, esse tempo longe dele só fazia confirmar o quanto ela o amava e o quanto ele fazia falta.

 - Gina querida, você precisa comer alguma coisa. – sua mãe entrou em seu quarto, Molly estava preocupadíssima com a filha – Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa para você filha?

 - Não mãe, obrigada. Não sinto fome. – Gina respondeu ainda deitada na sua cama

 - Gina, filhinha o que está acontecendo? Você está tão triste. – Molly reparou puxando a cadeira da escrivaninha para se sentar

 - Nada escapa aos teus olhos hein Sra. Weasley? – Gina disse forçando um sorriso

 - Nada. Principalmente em relação aos meus filhos. – Molly respondeu afastando algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto de Gina – O que está acontecendo? Você voltou triste pra casa. Alguma coisa com Draco?

 - Mãe, às vezes acho que você lê nossos pensamentos. – Gina respondeu – Sim, tem há ver com ele sim.

 - Vocês brigaram? – Sra. Weasley perguntou

 - Não. Mas estamos dando um tempo para pensarmos um pouco. – Gina respondeu

 - Vocês se desentenderam?

 - Não, só que algumas coisas foram colocadas em jogo e escolhas precisam ser feitas. – Gina respondeu

 - Que coisas? – Molly tentou investigar

 - Mãe, por favor, chega de perguntas, ok? – Gina pediu

 - Tudo bem. – Molly se conformou – Tem certeza que não quer comer nada?

 - Acho que eu aceito biscoitos com leite quente. – Gina respondeu – Os meninos já chegaram?

 - Não ainda não. – Molly respondeu antes de sair do quarto para preparar o que a filha havia pedido

 - Ai Draco! Como você me faz falta! – Gina disse para si mesma

 - Ai Gina! Como você me faz falta! – Draco disse para si, estava em seu quarto há vários dias, não saía há dias de lá, ficava pensando em Gina e um modo de provar que o amor dela valia mais que tudo no mundo.

   Depois de pensar por dias decidiu o que faria, não se importava com as conseqüências... Arrumou sua mala, colocou o menor número de roupas possível, apenas o essencial (roupas íntimas, calças _jeans_, camisetas, algumas capas e camisas).

 - Estou indo embora. – Draco disse para seus pais quando eles estavam na sala de estar conversando

 - Pare de tentar chamar a atenção da gente Draco. – Lucius ralhou com ele

 - Estou falando sério. – Draco continuou – Estou indo embora.

 - DRACO ALEXANDER MALFOY! – Lucius levantou a voz – ONDE PENSA QUE VOCÊ VAI? DURMIR NA SARJETA?

 - Não. Quero dar um novo rumo para minha vida. – Draco respondeu se virando para a porta

 - Lucius, faça alguma coisa. – Narcisa implorou ao marido – Mas não deixe que nosso filho saia de casa.

 - Pode ir garoto mal agradecido. Pode ir, mas não volte. – Lucius ameaçou – ME OUVIU BEM? NÃO OUSES VOLTAR AQUI E PEDIR PERDÃO. E NEM ME VENHA PEDIR DINHEIRO!

 - EU NÃO PRECISO DO SEU DINHEIRO! - Draco perdeu a paciência – E NEM VOLTAREI AQUI.

 - FAÇA O QUE QUISER DA SUA VIDA! VÁ EMBORA MESMO! – Lucius disse, Draco girou nos calcanhares e já ia saindo pela porta quando sua mãe o chamou

 - Draco, meu filho. Não faça isso com sua mãe. – Narcisa implorou

 - Desculpe mãe. Mas eu e _aquele homem_ não podemos viver sobre o mesmo teto. – Draco respondeu – Adeus! – se despediu, pegou sua mala e saiu

   Draco não tinha mais que dois Galeões no bolso, dinheiro que tinha ganhado numa aposta com Goyle e Crabbe no ano interior. Quando saiu daquela propriedade nem ao menos olhou para trás, não se arrependeu de ter saído de casa. Agora só tinha três coisa em que pensava: arrumar um emprego, uma casa e provar para Gina que ela valia mais, muito mais que qualquer fortuna. Foi para o Beco Diagonal, alugou um quarto por 12 sicles e saiu para procurar um emprego; olharia no Ministério, seu sonho era trabalhar com julgamentos de bruxos, queria ser promotor ou advogado do Ministério. Mas enquanto não pudesse realizar o sonho, precisava de um emprego rápido; andou pouco, de cara achou uma chance. Na _Floreios e Borrões_ precisavam de atendente, entrou e... Conseguiu! Fez um teatro tão grande para conseguir que acabou conseguindo. Tinha um emprego. A primeira coisa que fez após o primeiro dia de trabalho foi escrever uma carta para Gina, dizendo que ele sabia o que valia mais.

**N/A:** Bem, esse foi o primeiro capítulo. O que acharam? Mandem-me e-mails ok? 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Gina acabara de entrar no quarto, enrolada na toalha, quando se deparou com uma coruja negra no peitoral de sua janela.

 - Carta para mim? – Gina perguntou para coruja antes de pegar a carta – De quem? – quando abriu o envelope sem remetente, se deparou com uma carta de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco.

_   "Minha doce Virgínia,_

_       Quando nos separamos, senti-me imensamente vazio. Tua ausência me deixava triste, minha vida não tem valor sem você. Sim, agora eu sei o que é mais valioso. E digo-lhe que seu amor, meu amor por você, nosso amor vale muito mais que qualquer coisa._

_   Tanto prezo o valor do nosso amor, que abandonei tudo que diz respeito ao meu passado, abandonei o nome Malfoy. Sim, minha querida, saí de casa. Estou morando temporariamente num dos quartos do Caldeirão Furado e, trabalhando na Floreios e Borrões. Vou atrás dos meus sonhos e, você é o primeiro deles. Peço que, se ainda me ama, aceite o meu pedido de namoro. Quero poder sonhar novamente com nossa casa, nossos filhos, nossa vida._

_   Sei que já menti e omiti muitas coisas em minha vida, mas o que acabo de lhe contar não é mentira. Se não acreditares no conteúdo dessa carta, me procure durante o dia na Floreios e Borrões ou, à noite no Caldeirão Furado._

_            Beijos apaixonados,_

_                 Sempre seu_

_                     Draco Alexander"_

- Draco... Sabia que você sempre me amaria. – Gina disse para si, quando terminou de ler a carta.

   Virgínia se arrumou e desceu para jantar, sua mãe notou a diferença, a garota estava mais alegre. A garota dormiu feliz e sentiu-se com vida novamente. _Mas Draco poderia estar mentindo? Será que ele seria capaz de mentir para mim?_, Gina pensou antes do sono arrebatá-la.

 - Gina querida, você se importaria de comprar o seu material sozinha? – Sra Weasley perguntou para a filha quando ela sentou-se para tomar caf

 - Não mamãe, tudo bem. – Gina respondeu, faltavam apenas duas semanas para o início de seu último ano em Hogwarts

 - Ah que bom! Tenho que arrumar a casa para a chegada de seus irmãos. Rony, os gêmeos e Hermione estão ocupados hoje. Harry está viajando. – Molly tentou justificar

 - Mãe, tudo bem. Eu já sou grandinha o bastante para comprar meu material sozinha. – Gina disse, antes de tomar seu caf

 - Então depois do café você pode ir. – Molly disse

   Gina se arrumou para ir ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seu material, reveria Draco, poderia dizer que o amava e que ficaria com ele por todo o sempre. Chegando lá, se dirigiu primeiro ao Gringotes para retirar o dinheiro que precisaria, depois foi direto para a Floreios e Borrões. O Beco Diagonal estava lotado, com a volta às aulas o número de pessoas nas ruas aumentava consideravelmente. A garota entrou na livraria lotada, tentava encontrar Draco... Mas não o viu.

 - Será que ele mentiu pra mim? – sussurrou para si mesma

 - Pensei que não viria comprar seu material, Senhorita. – uma voz disse ao seu ouvido – Recebeu minha carta? – a pergunta fez Gina virar-se rapidamente para confirmar se era mesmo quem ela pensava

 - Draco! – exclamou ao vê-lo, como ele estava diferente. Crescera mais um pouco, seus cabelos estavam maiores, alguns fios dourados caiam sobre o rosto, deixando o mais lindo e os seus olhos agora brilhavam ao vê-la – Como senti sua falta!

 - E eu não né, Virgínia? – Draco disse a puxando pela cintura e a abraçando – Aqui eu num posso te beijar estou trabalhando, mas quer que eu te ajude com a lista?

 - Claro que quero. – Gina respondeu, sorriu para o namorado e tirou a lista do bolso.

 - Nem acredito que em pouco tempo poderemos estar definitivamente juntos. – Draco disse averiguando a lista de Gina e se encaminhando com ela em seu encalço para pegar os livros. Draco ajudou Gina com seu material, livros usados, penas novas, tinteiros, pergaminhos.

 - Pronto, senhorita Weasley – Draco disse na perfeita educação – Deseja algo mais?

 - Sim. – Gina respondeu – Você.

 - Infelizmente eu não estou à venda. – Draco respondeu – Meu coração já tem dona.

 - Ah é? Quem seria? – Gina perguntou

 - Uma garota de lindos cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos e que chama Virgínia Weasley. – Draco respondeu colocando as compras de Gina dentro de sacolas – Gi, você pode me esperar até a hora do almoço?

 - Depende Draco. Que horas é o seu almoço? – Gina perguntou pegando as sacolas

 - Daqui a 15 minutos. – Draco respondeu – Me espera no Caldeirão Furado. A gente almoça junto.

 - Tudo bem. – Gina respondeu – Até daqui a pouco então. – a garota se despediu com um beijo no rosto, quase na boca, de Draco

   Gina deu mais uma volta pelo Beco antes de se encontrar com Draco, encontrou com Luna comprando material, algumas amigas suas e finalmente foi encontrar com Draco no Caldeirão Furado.

 - Gina, desculpa a demora. – Draco disse sentando-se ao lado de Gina – A livraria realmente fica cheia nessa época. Fiz-te esperar?

 - Calma Draco. – Gina disse pegando na mão do namorado – Acabei de chegar.

 - Gi, já quer pedir o almoço? – Draco perguntou beijando a mão da garota

 - Se você quiser. – Gina responde acariciando o rosto de Draco

 - Posso pedir Bife à parmegiana e pire de Batata? – Draco perguntou

 - Pode. – Gina respondeu, Draco se levantou foi até o balcão e depois voltou

 - Agora Srta Weasley, eu vou matar a saudade que eu tô de você. – Draco disse trazendo Gina para perto de si e a beijando apaixonadamente

   Como Gina estava sentindo falta daqueles beijos _calientes_ de Draco, daquele perfume inebriante que ele usava, das palavras doces que, como dizia ele, só ela era digna de ouvi-las. Draco também sentira muita falta de Gina, dos lábios carnudos dela, daquele perfume doce, porém marcante que ela usava, daqueles cabelos sedosos e extremamente ruivos e, principalmente daqueles olhos que o encantava. Foram interrompidos rapidamente por Tom que trazia o almoço; almoçavam, namoravam, almoçavam, namoravam...

 - Quer Gi? – Draco perguntou, segurando a colher de mousse de chocolate

 - Quero. – Gina respondeu num sorriso, Draco fez um "aviãozinho" com a colher e, quando Gina veio em direção a colher, ele a tirou e beijou Gina

 - Que comovente! – Lucius disse batendo palmas – Realmente, muito comovente!

**N/A:** Bem gente, esse foi o capítulo dois. Espero que tenham gostado. Ah! Em alguns momentos o Draco vai se tornar muito, muito floofy, não estranhem, ok? Mandem-me reviews no meu e-mail ok?


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Draco perguntou se levantando

 - Vim te levar. Já chega dessa bobeira de _quero ser independente_. – Lucius respondeu

 - Eu não volto pr'aquela casa de maneira nenhuma! – Draco disse com os dentes trincados

 - Draco, fica calmo. – Gina disse no ouvido de Draco

 - Ah! Agora entendi o motivo de você querer sair de casa, Draco. – Lucius disse se aproximando dos dois

 - Não se aproxime de nós! – Draco disse

 - Com você eu acerto as contas depois – Lucius disse empurrando Draco para um lado; pegou no braço de Gina e a puxou – E você, sua Weasley suja. Se afaste do meu filho! Você é muito pouco pra ele! – quando terminou de dizer a empurrou Gina com tanta força que ela caiu no chão

 - Não ouses encostar a mão nela nunca mais! – Draco avisou metendo um soco com toda sua força no rosto de Lucius, o homem caiu no chão

 - A moleque ingrato! – Lucius gritou se levantando, pronto para revidar o soco, quando percebeu que a boca sangrava; limpou com um dos dedos e voou em cima de Draco.

   Draco desviou do soco, depositando outro no rosto de Lucius e, antes que o homem pudesse revidar, Draco sacou a varinha e encostou no peito do pai.

 - Você não seria capaz seria, _filho_? – Lucius perguntou

 - Não duvide do que eu posso fazer,_ pai_. – Draco respondeu cuspindo a última palavra, e olhando ameaçadoramente para Lucius – Saia da minha vida, que eu não pertenço mais a sua.

 - Isso irá ter volta. Fique avisado! – Lucius disse limpando mais uma vez o sangue que escorria com mais força do canto da boca – Irá ter volta! – e saiu do bar

 - Gina, você tá bem? – Draco perguntou ajudando Gina a se levantar

 - Tô Draco. Tô. – respondeu, a voz fraca, os olhos vermelhos

 - Não se sinta mal com o que ele disse. – Draco disse aconchegando Gina em seus braços e peitoral

 - Draco, tenho medo. – Gina disse se encolhendo como um bichinho em apuros

 - Não tenha medo ok? – Draco disse limpando o as lágrimas do rosto de Gina

 - Temo que posso te perder... – Gina disse num sussurro, a voz retomando força

 - Não diga isso, Gi. – Draco repreendeu-a – Nunca diga isso. Abdiquei tudo por seu amor e não vou voltar atrás. Acredite nas minhas palavras, Gina.

 - Eu acredito. – Gina respondeu – Eu acredito.

 - Vamos, limpe esse rosto que eu te levo até a lareira. – Draco disse para Gina, animando-a; Gina foi até ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e voltou.

 - Tchau Draco. – Gina se despediu antes de voltar pra casa pela Rede de Flú – Me escreva, por favor. Só assim saberei se está bem.

 - Escreverei sim, Gi. – Draco respondeu, beijou a garota apaixonadamente – Tchau.

 - Tchau. – Gina se despediu e entrou na lareira – A Toca.

   Gina cursou seu sétimo ano com enorme sucesso, suas notas nos N.I.E.M.'s foram excelentes e, por toda essa excelência nas notas, ganhou um curso de aperfeiçoamento para ser Curandeira. Não podia recusar, e seus sonhos com a pessoa que amava dependia da decisão dela.

 - Draco, a gente precisa conversar. – Gina começou a falar depois de um tempo que estavam conversando no quarto de Draco no Caldeirão Furado

 - Eu já estou sabendo, Virgínia. – Draco interrompeu-a com uma voz séria

 - Como você soube? – Gina perguntou – Somente minha família sabe.

 - _Meu querido pai_. – Draco disse com desprezo – É do conselho de Hogwarts.

 - Minha intenção não é te esconder nada. – Gina se justificou

 - Eu sei, Virgínia. – Draco respondeu, Gina na hora soube que ele ficara decepcionado pos não ter ficado sabendo antes, quando ele a chamava pelo nome inteiro ou era para dizer _te amo_ ou quando estava muito sério. Era muito sério...

 - Draco, eu ia te dizer. Mas não sabia como te dizer. – Gina continuou, mas Draco interpelou-a novamente

 - Quem sabe dizendo? – Draco disse mudando pouco o tom de voz

 - Draco, eu ia te dizer. – Gina disse, abaixando o rosto

 - Então diga, mesmo que seja tarde demais. – Draco respondeu, a voz já alterada

 - Ganhei este curso de aperfeiçoamento pelas minhas excelentes notas nos N.I.E.M.'s. Meu desejo é ser curandeira, com o curso vou aperfeiçoar essa minha virtude. O curso dura um ano, começando em primeiro de julho. É realizado em Milão na Itália, o trem para lá parte em uma semana. – Gina disse tudo que precisava dizer

 - E você vai? – Draco perguntou

 - Estou pensando em ir. Mas...

 - Mas o que Virgínia?

 - Tenho que dar resposta até amanhã.

 - E?

 - E gostaria muito de ir. – Gina respondeu

 - Por que só gostaria? – Draco perguntou virando-se para Gina

 - Porque não quero ir com remorsos.

 - Pensando em mim agora?

 - Sempre penso em você. E você sabe muito bem disso.

 - Sei?

 - Não banque o antigo Draco Malfoy comigo agora. – foi a vez de Gina mudar o tom de voz, Draco sabia que mexera com ela perguntando aquilo

 - Virgínia, decida por você se quer ir ou não. – Draco disse virando-se de costas

 - Você nunca vai deixar de agir assim não é mesmo? – Gina vociferou

 - Assim como? – Draco perguntou

 - Você pode ter abandonado seu nome, sua família e o maldito dinheiro, mas o sarcasmo, paciência curta e poder de ficar com raiva muito fácil são genéticos. – Gina continuou dizendo, ela também tinha pouca paciência quando a irritavam.

 - Olha quem fala de ficar com raiva muito fácil! – Draco soltou quando ouviu o que Gina dissera, a pele da garota ruborizou violentamente

 - Quer saber, Draco. É melhor que eu viaje mesmo para Itália. – Gina disse pegando sua bolsa – Ficar um tempo separado vai fazer bem pra gente. Mais um tempo pra gente repensar tudo que passamos e se vale à pena mesmo.

 - Você tem certeza? – Draco perguntou, sabia que Gina cumpria o que dizia, por mais que ela também sofresse

 - Tenho. – Gina disse se levantando

 - Virgínia, espere... – Draco tento puxá-la para perto de si

 - Agora pense nas suas palavras para depois pedir que eu espere. – Gina disse se desvencilhando de Draco e aparatando, ela tinha passado na prova assim que saiu de Hogwarts.

 - Gina... – Draco chamou-a, já era tarde

   Draco detestava quando Gina e ele discutiam, ele ficava nervoso muito rápido e ela também; mas o que mais o incomodava agora não era o fato apenas de terem discutido, era o fato que ele sabia que Gina iria viajar para a Itália e, que se ele não fizesse algo só teria chance de pedir desculpa dali a um ano. Gina chegou em casa revoltada, como ele poderia ficar tão odioso só porque ela não conseguia dar a notícia para ele. Achava que ele ao menos deveria ter ficado feliz por ela, mesmo que o curso demorasse; se ela aceitou numa boa quando ele contou para ela que estava estudando havia um bom tempo para a prova do Ministério para ser Promotor.

   Gina aceitou o convite para fazer o curso, arrumou suas coisas e foi para a estação mundial para tomar o trem que iria direto para a Itália. Despediu-se da sua família e embarcou.

   Draco saiu correndo em direção do trem, mas já era tarde ela tinha partido...

 - Ginaaaaaaaaa!!! – Draco gritou-a, Gina apenas colocou a cabeça para fora da janela, sorriu e jogou algo para ele

   Draco correu para pegar o que ela havia jogado... O cachecol dela, um daqueles de Hogwarts... Mas esse era especial... Tinha o perfume dela...

**N/A:** E aí gente? O que vocês estão achando? Mandem reviews pessoal!!! No próximo capítulo: flashbacks e a volta de Gina...


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

   Gina esforçou-se muito durante o curso, os aprendizados eram rígidos e a saudade da família e de um certo alguém a mantinham séria e extremamente dedicada; não tinha tempo para nada além dos estudos, recebia muito mais cartas do escrevia. Realmente, sua família e Draco não paravam de escrever, Gina respondeu apenas algumas cartas; dentre elas uma de Draco e tentou ser o mais fria possível.

   _"Minha doce Virgínia,      _

_Tudo bem com você? Já escrevi muitas cartas e você não respondeu nenhuma. Sei que você deve estar com ódio de mim por causa daquela briga, peço novamente desculpa e que me perdoe, por favor. Não pararei de pedir perdão até você me perdoar, por pura e espontânea vontade ou pressão, a escolha é sua. Meu amor, tenho novidades para te contar. Consegui a vaga de promotor do Ministério, nenhum caso pode ser julgado sem a minha presença; é Virgínia, o esforço na livraria e as noites de estudo valeram à pena, passei em primeiro lugar na prova. E por virtude disso, comprei um apartamento para mim, nós e nossos futuros filhos (isto é, se você me perdoar). Agora meu objetivo é ter você de volta, para sempre._

_   Espero resposta pelo menos desta carta,_

_               Eternamente seu_

_                    Draco Alexander Malfoy_"

   "_Querido Draco,_

_Estou bem sim, obrigada pela preocupação. Não respondi as outras cartas por falta de tempo. Assim que eu voltar a Londres conversaremos sobre aquela briga e resolveremos tudo, certo? Prefiro não dizer nada por carta, você pode me interpretar mal. Parabéns por ter conseguido a vaga de promotor e por ter comprado o apartamento, fico realmente muito feliz por você. Caso seja de seu interesse, o curso é muito bom e está sendo realmente proveitoso para mim, tenho me dedicado muito._

_           Em breve estarei de volta_

_                Carinhosamente_

_                    Virgínia Weasley_"

   Algumas vezes enquanto estava na Itália, Gina se perguntou se realmente valia a pena pensar em Draco, ele bem que poderia estar nos braços de outra se divertindo, 'tirando seu atraso', e ela se reservando para ele, para o suposto amor dele. Ela sabia o quão difícil era, mesmo para ela, estar apaixonada e manter um relacionamento sério com Draco Alexander Malfoy. Ele era sem dúvida nenhuma um jovem atraente, na flor de seus quase 20 anos, cabelos loiros e extremamente lisos, olhos azuis-acizentado e um físico de dar inveja a qualquer rapaz da mesma idade, braços fortes, peitoral e abdômen definido. Gina tinha com certeza motivos para ter dúvidas.

   Draco recebeu a carta de Gina no seu escritório no Ministério, abriu-a com tamanho entusiasmo e leu-a, definitivamente não era a resposta que esperava, mas era melhor do que não ter resposta. O rapaz sentiu-se aliviado quando leu "_Assim que eu voltar a Londres conversaremos sobre aquela briga e resolveremos tudo, certo?"_, ela não o odiava. O rapaz estranhou que a mãe de Gina o procurou depois que ela partiu para a Itália, e por incrível que pareça, gostou da conversa que ambos tiveram.

**Início Flashback,**

_   29 de junho de 2000 – Dia da partida de Gina para a Itália_

- Malfoy? – Sra Weasley o interpelou quando ele se encaminhava para a saída

 - Pois não, Sra Weasley. – Draco respondeu, a cortesia para com os pais de Gina era algo que ele mesmo estranhou

 - Gostaria de trocar umas palavras com você, Malfoy. – Sra Weasley perguntou apreensiva – Você pode?

 - Sim. – Draco respondeu frio – Por favor, chame-me pelo primeiro nome. Não tenho mais orgulho do meu sobrenome.

 - Tudo bem. – Sra Weasley respondeu, fazendo sinal para que Draco a acompanhasse para um lugar longe dos filhos e do marido

 - Pode falar agora, Sra Weasley. – Draco disse, olhando para trás para ver se havia algum dos outros Weasley perto

 - Draco, gostaria de perguntar algo e gostaria que você me respondesse com sinceridade. – Sra Weasley disse com um tom extremamente sério

 - Sim, pode perguntar. – Draco respondeu, tentando manter a paciência

 - Draco, você realmente ama a Gina? – Sra Weasley perguntou, agora o tom era mais preocupado do que sério

 - Por que a pergunta Sra Weasley? – Draco perguntou colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco

 - Responda-me Draco, por favor. – Sra Weasley insistiu

 - Sim, sra Weasley. Eu amo a Gina. – Draco disse, e Sra Weasley pode perceber um brilho no olhar do rapaz quando ele citou Gina – Eu realmente a amo.

 - Obrigada pela resposta, Draco. – Sra Weasley respondeu

 - Mas por que a pergunta? – Draco interpelou-a

 - Preocupação de mãe, Draco. – Sra Weasley respondeu – Bom, tenho que ir. Nos vemos, Draco.

 - Até mais, Sra Weasley. – Draco respondeu ainda se segurando, a paciência dele sempre tivera limite.

**Fim do Flashback**

   Draco ainda se intrigava por que a mãe de Gina perguntara aquilo para ele, seria mesmo preocupação de mãe; ele não poderia saber, sua mãe nunca se preocupara com ele. O rapaz estava realmente sentindo a falta de Gina, ainda mais agora que ele comprara o apartamento, tudo dava a impressão de abandono apenas com ele lá. Mas ele esperava que não fosse ficar assim quando Gina voltasse.

   Gina agora era uma curandeira graduada, ou melhor, especializada em casos gerais; finalmente estava voltando para Londres, para sua casa, sua família, sua nova vida, porque a partir de agora, ela achava que tudo seria diferente na vida dela. Enquanto arrumava suas coisas dentro das malas, caiu profundamente em seus devaneios.

**Início do Flashback**

  Março de 1997 

    Gina olhava distraidamente para o lago cristalino, era o primeiro sábado da primavera; as árvores perto do lago exibiam belíssimas flores das mais variadas cores e tamanhos, as roseiras de Hogwarts estavam carregadas. A garota estava perdida em seus devaneios, Draco a avistou de longe por causa dos cabelos exuberantemente vermelhos; veio caminhando incrédulo até ela, havia poucas semanas que estavam juntos e o gelo que cobria o coração dele, estava começando a derreter.

 - Virgínia? – Draco perguntou, a voz fria deixava a desejar, mas quem via os olhos azuis-acizentado do rapaz brilharem afirmaria que ele realmente gostava dela

 - Ah! Oi Draco! – Gina disse meio que se assustando com a aparição do namorado – Já tem muito tempo que você ta aí?

 - Não, não. Acabei de chegar. – Draco dizia respondendo com palavras medidas, estava tentando ser menos grosso ao menos com ela

 - Ah! Vem, senta aqui do meu lado. – Gina disse sorrindo docilmente para o rapaz que se mantinha em p

 - É pra você. – Draco disse entregando uma botão de rosa vermelha para a garota

 - Obrigada! – Gina agradeceu dando um selinho em Draco – Adoro rosas!

   Draco ainda não havia se acostumado com os carinhos de Gina, mas mesmo não estando acostumado gostava das demonstrações de carinho dela. Também não conseguia acreditar que naquele incidente num dos jogos de quadribol poderia ter resultado um namoro entre uma grifinória e um sonserino.

 - Draco. Tava pensando em que? – Gina perguntou fazendo Draco sair do devaneio

 - Em como tudo começou, Virgínia. – Draco respondeu olhando nos olhos cor de chocolate que ela possuía

 - Estranho, né? – Gina começou – A gente se detestava, não se suportava e agora a gente tá junto.

 - Ironias do destino. – Draco disse meio que filosófico

 - Realmente, ironias do destino. – Gina concordou – Draco, posso te pedir uma coisa?

 - Depende. – Draco respondeu

 - Por favor, me chame de Gina como todo mundo me chama. – Gina pediu

 - Não sou todo mundo e, gosto de pronunciar seu nome inteiro. – Draco respondeu

 - Gina é muito melhor que Virgínia, Draco. – Gina contestou sorrindo envergonhada – Virgínia é tão careta.

 - É nome de nobres. – Draco disse

 - Não gosto de ser nobre.

 - Pois eu repito, Virgínia, Virgínia, Virgínia. Minha doce e sorridente Virgínia. – Draco disse esboçando um meio sorriso ao ver um lindo sorriso se estampar no rosto dela

   Gina calou-se de repente e se pôs a fitar Draco, ele percebeu a ação dela e começou a fitá-la também; Draco não soube explicar o que o levou a fazer o que fez depois... O rapaz apenas tocou delicadamente o queixo de Gina e se aproximou mais do rosto dela. Colou então seus lábios nos dela e a beijou apaixonadamente.

**Fim do flashback**

 - Gina? – uma moça chamou Gina da porta do quarto – Te atrapalho?

 - Ah! Entre Carolinne, estou arrumando minhas coisas. – Gina disse vendo a cabeça da colega surgir na porta

 - Tava pensando em quem hein? – Carolinne perguntou num sorriso maroto – Por acaso você tem um marido e nem contou pra mim.

 - Não, Carol. Eu não tenho marido, tenho um namorado. – Gina respondeu – Mas a gente brigou uma semana antes d'eu vir para cá.

 - Ah que pena, Gina. – Carol lamentou – Espero que vocês se acertem. E me convida para o casamento ok?

 - Carol! – Gina sorriu em resposta – Eu gostaria muito que a gente voltasse, sabe. Mas eu ainda não sei como vai ser.

 - Ele te escreveu? – Carol perguntou fazendo pose de psicóloga

 - Sim, muitas vezes.

 - E?

 - Que eu só consegui responder uma. – Gina respondeu desolada

 - Posso ler?

 - Desculpe, Carolinne. Mas estas cartas são confidenciais. – Gina respondeu agora separando a roupa que iria usar na viagem.

 - Ok, ok. Parei com o questionário. – Carol disse acompanhando com os olhos os movimentos de Gina; esta passava de um lado a outro do quarto pegando todas as suas coisas – Gina, por que você tá correndo tanto para arrumar suas malas?

 - Porque eu tô voltando amanhã para Londres, Carol. – Gina respondeu felicíssima

 - Amanhã? – Carolinne perguntou surpresa – Mas só voltaremos depois de amanhã.

 - Correção, temos até depois de amanhã para irmos. E eu resolvi ir amanhã. – Gina respondeu

 - Nossa! E você nem me avisa! – Carol disse estupefata – Estou louca para voltar para a Irlanda e só vou depois de amanhã.

 - Pensei que você soubesse, Carol. – Gina respondeu fechando suas malas e começando a colocar na bolsa o que tinha separado

 - Hei! Quem são esses? – Carolinne perguntou, pegando a foto dos Weasley que caíra da agenda de Gina

 - Minha família, Carol. – Gina respondeu sorrindo

 - Grande sua família, hein? – Carol disse – Vocês são quantos irmãos?

 - Somos sete. Mais meu pai e minha mãe. – Gina respondeu sentando-se ao lado da amiga para observar a foto, em que a família se mexia e sorria feliz

 - E você é a única filha? – Carol perguntou

 - Sim. A única Weasley filha. – Gina respondeu sorrindo alegremente, pegando a foto da mão da amiga e observando mais de perto; como sentia falta deles

 - Deve ser ótimo, não? – Carolinne perguntou – Ter tantos irmãos.

 - Às vezes sim, às vezes não. – Gina respondeu dando um beijinho na foto e recolocando-a dentro da agenda e a agenda dentro da bolsa

 - Já vou indo, Gina. – Carolinne disse se levantando – Termine de arrumar suas coisas e depois eu volto para me despedir de você.

 - Ok Carol. – Gina disse antes da amiga sair do quarto

   Gina terminou de arrumar suas coisas, e enquanto descansava sentada na poltrona recebeu uma coruja de sua mãe.

   "_Querida Gina,_

_Estamos muito ansiosos com sua chegada. Mas gostaria de saber se você se importaria se não fôssemos buscá-la na estação. É que Gui e Carlinhos também estão para chegar e é muito importante a chegada de vocês três, é necessário dar um jeito na casa. Espero que compreenda._

_        Beijos da mamãe_"

   Gina rabiscou uma resposta num pedaço de pergaminho e mandou a coruja de volta. Seria até bom que fosse sozinha para casa, poderia caminhar um pouco pelas ruas de Londres antes de ir para casa. Adormeceu de repente e, acordou apenas na manhã seguinte.

**N/A:** E aí? Gostaram dos flashbacks? Quero reviews hein?

**N/A 2:** Um beijão para Mari Malfoy e Thati Weasley que lêem convictamente a fic...Vlw pelo apoio amigas!

**N/A 3:** E no próximo capítulo... Surpresa! Só com reviews eu conto!


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

   Desembarcou às seis da tarde em Londres, pegou suas bagagens e saiu da estação. Mesmo sendo verão, um vento frio rolava em Londres; Gina fechou mais o casaco, as ruas estavam vazias, tirou a varinha e chamou o Nôitibus Andante para ir pra casa. Desceu na porta da Toca, pegou suas malas e entrou em casa.

 - SURPRESA!!! – os Weasley, Harry, Hermione e Luna gritaram

 - Gina? É você mesmo? –Sra Weasley perguntou reparando na filha

   Gina estava com os cabelos na altura do ombro, o corpo que antes era de menina agora se transformara de mulher; ela trajava uma calça jeans escura e justa, uma blusa de lá com gola _role_, uma jaqueta de couro marrom comum e botas da mesma cor.

 - Não me reconhece mais, mamãe? – Gina perguntou surpresa correndo para abraçar os pais

 - Você está muito diferente. – Artur disse para a filha

 - Deixei de ser uma garotinha há muito tempo, papai. – Gina disse sorrindo

 - Mas vai ser sempre a nossa irmãzinha! – Gui disse pegando a irmã no colo

   Gina estava em casa. Havia muitas novidades, Hermione e Luna estavam grávidas do primeiro filho; Fleur do segundo e a família Weasley só aumentava.

   Draco apressou seu trabalho no Ministério, Gina havia chegado hoje e, a sra Weasley havia convidado ele para a festa de boas-vindas; já estava atrasado, mas queria vê-la ainda hoje. Não gostava de ir à casa dos Weasley, mas ver Gina valia qualquer sacrifício.

 - Marie Ann, já terminei. – Draco avisou sua secretária – Arrume tudo que faltar, estou indo, ok?

 - Ok, sr Malfoy. – Marie Ann concordou

 - Tchau. – Draco disse seco e ríspido, e aparatou no mesmo instante no seu apartamento

   Draco trocou de roupa rapidamente, desceu para o estacionamento do prédio; como promotor do Ministério, Draco foi obrigado a comprar um carro trouxa para se locomover por Londres e, como a vaidade imperava, comprou de cara uma Cherokee. Entrou e colocou no banco do passageiro o buquê de rosas vermelhas para Gina. Acelerou o carro e correu furiosamente pelas ruas de Londres, até a casa de Gina. "_Estou atrasado. Será que ela vai me perdoar?_", Draco pensava enquanto dirigia furiosamente, "_Como ela me fez falta nesse ano_". Parou em frente a Toca, deu uma boa olhada na casa, "_Estranha. Mas é a casa de Gina_." Pegou o buquê, desceu e trancou o carro, parou defronte a porta da frente e tocou a campainha.

   Sra Weasley se levantou do seu lugar, entrou na casa e foi atender a porta.

 - Draco. – Sra Weasley disse surpresa ao ver o rapaz parado na porta

 - Boa Noite, Sra Weasley. – Draco disse, mantendo a educação refinada – Estou atrasado.

 - Não, tudo bem. – Sra Weasley respondeu – Vem entra, nem começamos a jantar ainda.

 - É... Sra Weasley... – Draco tentava dizer sem jeito

 - Sim? – Sra Weasley perguntou

 - Será que eu poderia conversar com a Virgínia antes de entrar? – Draco perguntou sério

 - Entendi. Vou chamá-la. – Sra Weasley respondeu com um sorriso meio sem-graça – Se quiser esperar aqui na sala.

 - Draco?! – Gina meio que perguntou, meio que exclamou ao ver Draco na porta

 - Surpresa, Virgínia? – Draco perguntou incrédulo – Como você está?

 - Sim, surpresa. Estou bem e você? – Gina perguntou com um sorriso alegre

 - É, são pra você. – Draco disse sem jeito entregando para Gina o buqu

 - Ah Draco! Obrigada! – Gina agradeceu sorrindo abertamente, ela fitou-o e deu-lhe um beijo no canto da boca

 - É, você disse que a gente podia conversar quando você voltasse, Virgínia. – Draco disse sério

 - É, eu disse. – Gina respondeu, e virou-se para dentro de casa quando ouviu Carlinhos chamá-la do quintal – Já vou, Carlinhos! Draco?

 - Se você quiser conversar outra hora, a gente marca. – Draco disse

 - Melhor resolvermos isso de uma vez não acha? – Gina perguntou sorrindo carinhosamente para o rapaz

   Gina fechou a porta e caminhou ao lado de Draco até perto do carro dele; pararam, Draco virou-se para Gina, começou a olhá-la, reparar em cada detalhe dela. Ela estava diferente, muito diferente. Os cabelos que antes eram na cintura estavam na altura do ombro, mas continuavam exuberantemente vermelhos e sedosos. Os olhos achocolatados ainda tinham aquele brilho que o encantava; o corpo de Gina não era mais de menina, ela se tornara mulher... O corpo estava mais definido e, ela ficara muito mais bonita do que já era.

 - Você está diferente, Virgínia. – Draco disse começando a conversa que queria ter com ela – Mudou muito.

 - Para melhor? – Gina perguntou

 - Sim. – Draco respondeu – Está mais bonita do que já era.

 - Você adora me constranger. – Gina respondeu

 - Apenas sou sincero, Virgínia. – Draco disse, encarou-a nos olhos e começou – Desculpe-me. Desculpe-me por não ter aceitado a sua escolha. Fui horrível naquele dia.

 - Sim, eu te desculpo. – Gina respondeu sorrindo com os olhos

 - Virgínia, eu sou Draco Malfoy. Como você disse aquele dia, algumas atitudes são genéticas. Eu não conseguirei mudar totalmente, mas tento esquecer essa "herança" no fundo de minha alma. Por você estou disposto a esquecer isso mais ainda. – Draco parou rapidamente, respirou fundo e continuou – Desde que comprei meu apartamento, que se tudo der certo, será nosso venho me sentindo mais sozinho sem você. A cama é muito grande, muito espaçosa sem você. Diga mais uma vez que me perdoa, por favor.

 - Draco, eu te perdôo. – Gina respondeu ao pedido, colocou as mãos na face de Draco, levantando o rosto do rapaz – Você sabe muito bem que só estamos completos quando estamos juntos. E sentir um vazio no peito não é bom. – Gina terminou trazendo para seu coração a mão de Draco

 - Te amo, Virgínia. Amo-te. – Draco disse, pegando o rosto de Gina e trazendo para perto do seu

 - Eu também te amo, Draco. – Gina concluiu, seu rosto muito perto do de Draco. O rapaz apenas sorriu, e beijou Gina com todo o amor, com toda a saudade que sentia.

   Gina insistiu para que Draco entrasse e jantasse com eles, Draco contestava que os irmãos dela não gostavam dele, principalmente Ronald, mas Gina o persuadiu. E Draco acabou entrando. O clima não ficou extremamente pesado, mas a presença de Draco desagradou mais a Rony e Gui, até mesmo o sr Weasley o tratou bem; Harry, Hermione e Luna trataram Draco com a maior educação possível, sabiam o quanto Gina o amava e o quanto ela ficaria decepcionada se eles o destratassem.

   Depois que voltaram, era como um recomeço, tempos sem se ver, aprendendo as novidades do outro; redescobrir o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, era uma reafirmação de sentimentos que faziam com que se gostassem, com que se amassem. E o que parecia que não daria certo, acabou dando certo e muito.

**N/A:** E aí? Eu sei o capítulo ficou pequeno... Tive probleminhas com minha imaginação... Mas mandem reviews ok?

**N/A 2:** No capítulo 6: beijos, notícias e acontecimentos...


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

 - QUE??? – Rony, Gui e Carlinhos exclamaram em uníssono.

 - Como assim _você _quer _casar_ com minha irmã? – Rony perguntou indignado para Draco

 - Casando, Rony. – Gina reafirmou para o irmão

 - Não, nós não permitimos _Sr Malfoy_. – Rony e Gui disseram

 - Ronald e Guilhermand, quem decide isso somos seu pai e eu. – Sra Weasley interveio, Gina e Draco se entreolharam.

 - Sr Malfoy, fale suas intenções com a Virgínia. – Sr Weasley disse abrindo a boca pela primeira vez

 - Bem Sr Weasley, eu amo Virgínia e gostaria de me casar com ela. – Draco começou a responder sério – Gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dela. – o rapaz terminou de dizer ainda sério

 - Oh! Que comovente! – Rony disse com sarcasmo

 - Ronald! – Sra Weasley repreendeu o filho

 - Quando pretendem se casar? – Artur questionou

 - Em breve. – Draco e Gina responderam juntos, Gui e Rony se entreolharam, Carlinhos deu uma tossida; Fred e Jorge mantiveram-se calados. O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes. Gina e Draco se entreolharam, Gina sorriu para ele e, Draco quebrou o silêncio.

 - Sr Weasley, o sr autoriza ou não o nosso casamento? – Draco perguntou

 - Gina, você é e vai ser feliz com ele? – Artur perguntou para a filha

 - Sim pai. Eu sou feliz ao lado de Draco – Gina respondeu

 - Sr Malfoy e Gina, eu autorizo o casamento de vocês – Sr Weasley respondeu limpando os óculos

 - Pai, o sr vai deixar a Gina se casar com ele? – Rony contestou levantando-se

 - Rony, se acalma tá? – Gina pediu

 - Virgínia, eu quero conversar com você. – Gui pediu para a irmã, Gina se levantou, Draco fez menção de se levantar também – Só nós dois – Gina acompanhou Gui até a sala

 - Gi, você realmente o ama? – Gui perguntou

 - Sim. Eu o amo. Muito. – Gina respondeu sem papas na língua – Vocês não gostam muito dele, né?

 - Mais ou menos. As pessoas mudam, eu sei. Não vou muito com ele. – Gui respondeu

 - Ciúmes seus, Gui. – Gina disse sorrindo para o irmão

 - Você nem teve ciúmes quando eu me casei com Fleur. – Gui contestou

 - Você acha que não? – Gina respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente para o irmão e saindo da sala com ele.

   Resolveram se casar no primeiro dia de dezembro; seria uma cerimônia simples, casariam no religioso e depois selariam no civil, no mesmo dia, ao final da cerimônia religiosa. Draco estava uma pilha de nervos, estava todo arrumado; encaminhou-se para a Capelinha de Hogsmeade, os poucos convidados já estavam todos lá, inclusive seu padrinho, Severo Snape.

 - Nervoso Draco? – Snape perguntou quando Draco entrou na sacristia

 - Mais ou menos. – Draco respondeu tentando colocar os fios que caíam sobre seu rosto para trás

 - Nunca casei, mas você deve manter a calma. Afinal, você a ama. Não ama? – Snape perguntou

 - Amo. E muito. – Draco respondeu desistindo de arrumar os fios, lembrou-se que Gina gostava quando os fios caíam sobre o rosto dele

 - Ela já está a caminho – o padre bruxo disse entrando na sacristia – Melhor o noivo e o padrinho se posicionarem no altar.

   Draco saiu da sacristia acompanhado de Snape, reparou que os irmãos de Gina já estavam todos presentes, menos Percival que morrera durante a guerra; as amigas de Gina, entre elas Luna acompanhada de Potter. A madrinha que Draco escolhera, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Minerva McGonagal; escolhera ela por ser a primeira pessoa que incentivara a ser Promotor do Ministério. Não fora o aluno preferido dela, longe disso, mas como professora ela tinha o dever de indicar alguma profissão para os alunos e, a que indicara para ele, o agradara imensamente.

 - Olá Draco. – Minerva cumprimentou o noivo – Nervoso?

 - Um pouco professora. – Draco respondeu – Gina já está chegando?

 - Acabou de chegar. Este lá fora esperando a marcha nupcial começar. – Minerva respondeu se colocando ao lado de Snape, atrás de Draco.

 - Oi Draco. – Amy Carter cumprimentou Draco, a moça era melhor amiga de Gina e era a madrinha junto com Joshua Carter, um amigo de Hogwarts, que se casou com Amy.

 - Olá Amy. Joshua. – Draco respondeu, os padrinhos escolhidos por Gina se posicionaram do lado onde Gina ficaria.

   A marcha nupcial começou, Sr Weasley começou a entrar na Igreja acompanhado de Gina. Draco olhou em direção a entrada da Igreja, Gina estava simplesmente LINDA! Ela vestia um corpete tomara-que-caia branco, que amarrava às costas; a saia também branca descia leve até os pés, meio rodada, meio justa. Os cabelos meio lisos, meio anelados, estavam metade presos por um simples arranjo de flores brancas; a parte solta do cabelo cobria parcialmente os ombros dela. Sr Weasley entregou a mão de Gina para Draco e se posicionou ao lado da mulher.

 - Bom dia, para todos os presentes. – o padre bruxo começou. A cerimônia correu bem, Hermione impedira Rony de dizer que era contra o casamento e, finalmente chegara à hora de dizer _sim_.

 - Virgínia Weasley, aceita Draco Alexander Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo? – o padre perguntou

 - Sim, aceito. – Gina respondeu sorrindo para Draco

 - E você, Draco Alexander Malfoy, aceita Virgínia Weasley como sua legítima esposa? – o padre perguntou para Draco

 - Sim, aceito. – Draco respondeu, lançando um olhar satisfeito para Gina, o padre abençoou as alianças e as entregou para o casal.

 - Eu, Draco Alexander Malfoy, prometo amar-te e fazer-te feliz pelo resto dos teus dias. Mesmo que haja problemas, que haja crises, que haja tristezas, eu estarei ao teu lado, para dizer o quanto te amo e o quanto preciso de você. E mesmo com momentos difíceis e tristes, existem e existirão momentos de eterna alegria, carinho e amor. E para mim, somente de estar ao teu lado vivo os melhores momentos de minha vida. – Draco disse colocando a aliança no dedo anelar de Gina, na mão esquerda.

- Eu, Virgínia Weasley, prometo fazer-te feliz e amar-te todos os dias de minha vida. Sei que muitas coisas boas ou ruins acontecerão, mas de estar ao teu lado todas as situações difíceis eu terei garra de enfrentar e todas as coisas boas eu ficarei imensamente feliz por você estar fazendo parte delas. A vida é curta e nosso amor é eterno. Sem tuas palavras e ações não há vida dentro de mim. – Gina disse colocando o anel do dedo anelar de Draco, na mão esquerda.

 - Eu vos declaro, marido e mulher. – o padre declarou, ficou surpreso com as palavras espontâneas do casal, não era para terem dito aquilo, mas aquela jura tinha sido muito mais bonita – Pode beijar a noiva. - Gina e Draco se olharam, o rapaz apenas passou a mão pela cintura de Gina e a trouxe para perto de si beijando-a apaixonadamente (pensem naquelas cenas de filme, em que o cara beija a mulher meio que a deitando); os poucos convidados aplaudiram com fervor, com exceção de Rony, que aplaudiu por pura e espontânea _pressão_.

   Não houve uma festa, foi apenas uma pequena recepção para os íntimos. Draco estava louco para ir para casa, haviam resolvido não viajar por causa do trabalho de ambos, e passariam a noite de núpcias no apartamento de Draco. Ele havia arrumado o apartamento inteiro e feito uma surpresa para ela.

 - Gi, vamos? – Draco perguntou num sussurro ao ouvido dela

 - Você já quer ir? – Gina perguntou no ouvido dele

 - Quero sim, Gi. – Draco respondeu a trazendo para mais perto de si – Já faz tempo que eu tô querendo ir, Gi. Os noivos sempre saem primeiro.

 - Então vamos, Draco. – Gina disse – Estou cansada de dançar.

   Draco e Gina se despediram dos amigos e aparataram no corredor do prédio de Draco, em frente à porta do apartamento. Draco abriu a porta e pegou Gina no colo, o apartamento estava escuro, o rapaz moderou a luz da sala para ficar bruxuleante; Gina pode perceber a surpresa que ela preparara, havia rosas vermelhas em todos os cantos da casa, e pétalas no chão. Draco a carregou novamente e, dessa vez a levou para o quarto, lá realmente Draco caprichara. Havia velas vermelhas, um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas nos dois criados e pétalas espalhadas no chão e sobre a cama de lençóis extremamente brancos.

 - Gostou da decoração? – Draco perguntou ainda com Gina nos braços

 - Draco, está lindo! Eu amei! – Gina respondeu beijando-o carinhosamente.

**N/A:** E aí gente? Muito romance nesse capítulo né? Gostaram do casamento? Aquela jura de amor da cerimônia eu não copiei de lugar nenhum, resolvi escrever porque não achei o que se usa no casamento mesmo e, esse (na minha opinião, ficou muito mais romântico) ficou melhor. Eu quero reviews!!!


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

**Um ano depois... Dezembro de 2002...**

 - Gina, o que comprou para dar ao Draco de aniversário de casamento? – Amy perguntou para a amiga enquanto terminava de tomar o caf

 - Comprei uma coisa que ele queria muito. – Gina respondeu bebendo água para tirar o gosto de vômito da boca, estava tendo enjôos freqüentes, desde um mês atrás.

 - E o que seria? – Amy perguntou sentando-se ao lado da amiga no sofá da sala dos Curandeiros

 - Um livro e um porta-retrato com nossa foto mais recente para ele trocar a que está no escritório. – Gina respondeu respirando fundo e engolindo o comprimido antienjôo

 - Acho que você vai dar mais um presente para ele. – Amy disse levantando-se e indo até a bancada onde ficavam os exames dos pacientes

 - O que você quer dizer com isso, Amy? – Gina perguntou se levantando e indo a direção da amiga

 - Eu tomei a liberdade de mandar fazer um exame de sangue seu, pra saber a causa dos enjôos e, o resultado não me surpreendeu. – Amy disse entregando para Gina um envelope grande e branco escrito "Exame de sangue: Virgínia Weasley Malfoy"

 - Você o quê? – Gina perguntou indignada tirando o envelope das mãos da amiga

 - Madame Virgínia, precisam de você na Emergência. – um dos curandeiros estagiários disse entrando na sala – Madame Amy, estão precisando da sra na psiquiatria.

 - Gina, dá esse outro presente para o Draco ok? – Amy disse sorrindo maliciosamente e saindo da sala; Gina olhou para o envelope, não abriu e colocou debaixo da sua bolsa e saiu.

   Draco chegou em casa às sete e meia da noite, Gina estava saindo do banho, correu para o quarto e começou a tirar a roupa para entrar no banho.

 - Oi amor, nem te ouvi chegar! – Gina disse saindo do banheiro enrolada na toalha

 - Cheguei numa boa hora não? – Draco perguntou a beijando carinhosamente

 - Draco! – Gina disse parecendo indignada com o comentário do marido – Me conta o que é a surpresa? – Gina pediu enquanto desembaraçava os cabelos úmidos de fronte ao espelho

 - Se eu contar vai deixar de ser surpresa. – Draco respondeu – Coloque uma roupa elegante. Só posso dizer isso. Pode ser aquele vestido azul ou o preto.

 - Já que você não vai me contar... – Gina disse virando o rosto quando Draco tentou beijá-la

 - Você e suas chantagens. – Draco disse entrando no banheiro

   Gina se enxugou e secou os cabelos, escolheu o vestido azul escuro; o vestido era um longo mais ou menos justo, com um generoso decote e aberto nas costas. Cobria-se com um echarpe de um azul um pouco mais claro. Vestiu-se bem a tempo de Draco sair do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e vê-la vestida exuberantemente.

 - Amor, você está, ou melhor, é linda! – Draco disse abrindo o armário e tirando um dos ternos mais novos que tinha

 - Draco me diz aonde a gente vai, por favor. – Gina pediu novamente sentando-se na cama para abotoar a sandália; Draco apenas beijou o pescoço da esposa e começou a vestir-se. Saíram vinte minutos depois, iriam de carro. Chegaram ao local da surpresa, era no restaurante mais elegante do mundo bruxo, o _Grand Chef Restaurant_.

 - Essa é a surpresa. – Draco disse abrindo a porta do carro para Gina – O melhor, para a melhor esposa do mundo.

 - Sr Malfoy, sua mesa já está pronta – o recepcionista disse assim que Draco e Gina entraram – Acompanhe-me.

   Gina e Draco acompanharam o recepcionista, Draco reservara a mesa mais escondida do restaurante para poderem ter maior privacidade. Jantaram calmamente sem interrupções, estavam tomando vinho após o jantar quando Draco resolveu presentear Gina.

 - Gi, sabes o quanto te amo. E exatamente hoje faz um ano que selamos nosso amor. – Draco começou a dizer acariciando a mão de Gina – E num momento tão especial, quero te dar algo tão maravilhoso como você. – Draco terminou de dizer abrindo uma caixa toda aveludada.

 - Draco, que lindo! – Gina disse quando viu a linda corrente que estava dentro da caixa – Obrigada amor.

   Draco levantou-se, pegou a correntinha e colocou-a no pescoço de Gina; a corrente era prateada, muito fina e tinha um pingente com as letras "D" e "G" cravejadas de pequenos brilhantes.

 - Bem, espero que você goste Draco. – Gina disse entregando para Draco o livro, a caixa com o porta-retrato e o envelope.

 - Gi, você comprou o livro pra mim. – Draco disse quando abriu o pacote – Ah! O porta-retrato com nossa foto, você não se esquece de nada, não é? – Draco deu um beijo carinhoso em Gina – O que tem nesse envelope?

 - Abra. – foi apenas o que Gina respondeu, Draco deu um gole no vinho e abriu o envelope

 - Grávida?!? – Draco meio que perguntou, meio que se surpreendeu e, se engasgou com o vinho ao ler o resultado do exame

 - É Draco, grávida. – Gina confirmou – Não gostou da notícia?

 - Eu simplesmente amei a notícia! É um dos melhores presentes que você me dá, Gi. – Draco respondeu com um sorriso imenso no rosto enquanto limpava com o guardanapo o vinho que manchara os cantos de sua boca

 - E por que engasgou?

 - Não pensei que fosse ser tão rápido. – Draco respondeu levantando-se de seu lugar e ajoelhando-se ao lado da esposa

 - Tão rápido Draco? – Gina perguntou num tom indignado – Desde que nos casamos temos tentado ter um filho!

 - Hahaha... – Draco riu com gosto do comentário da esposa – É verdade! Eu não te dei folga. E quanto tempo tem o _nosso_ bebê?

 - Um mês. – respondeu Gina acariciando o rosto do marido – Por isso eu estava tendo aqueles enjôos.

 - Você só me traz felicidade, amor. – Draco disse se levantando e puxando Gina para um beijo mais que apaixonado.

   Durante os oito meses seguintes, Draco paparicou Gina ao extremo; a barriga dos avançados nove meses começava a dar um certo trabalho, os seios estavam mais (muito mais) fartos por causa do leite (o que fazia com que Draco irritasse-a mais fácil com os comentários), as costas doíam um pouco e, dormir era incômodo.

**_20 de julho de 2003..._**

   Gina se ajeitou na cama, os primeiros raios de sol começavam a nascer, ela olhou para o relógio, eram ainda cinco e meia da manhã; Draco se aconchegou ao seu lado, Gina voltou a fechar os olhos, mas alguns minutos depois voltou a acordar.

 - Ai! – Gina reclamou quando sentiu uma dor forte na barriga – Ai! – a dor continuou, eram as contrações, de repente começaram a vir mais rápidas e mais fortes – Draco. – Gina chamou o marido adormecido

 - Uhn? – Draco perguntou com um meio grunhido

 - Draco, acorda. – Gina tentava acordar o marido adormecido, missão impossível porque ele ou acordava sozinho ou só depois de muito esforço de Gina – Draco!

 - Oi – Draco disse ainda de olhos fechados com a voz mais sonolenta do mundo

 - Aaaaaiiiiiiiiii! – Gina gritou ao sentir uma fortíssima contração, Draco abriu os olhos na hora e sentou-se na cama

 - Que foi Gina? – Draco perguntou passando a mão pelo rosto, tirando os cabelos da cara e limpando o rosto ao mesmo tempo

 - Aaaaaiiiiiiii! – Gina gritou novamente, a respiração começou a ficar ofegante – Vai nascer!

 - Já? – Draco perguntou tirando o cobertor de si e de Gina – O que eu faço?

 - Chama a Amy no St. Mungus e minha mãe. – Gina pediu entre uma contração e outra – Aaaaaiiiiiiii! – Draco saiu correndo do quarto, nem ao menos colocou uma camisa

 - Draco, fica aqui comigo! – Gina pediu do quarto

 - Gi, ou eu chamo a Amy e sua mãe ou eu fico aqui com você. – Draco disse voltando

ao quarto, aproveitando para colocar uma camisa

 - Chame-as rápido e fica aqui comigo! – Gina disse – Aaaaaiiiiiiii! – Draco saiu correndo do quarto, parando enfrente da lareira

 - Amy? – Draco perguntou com a cabeça na lareira, procurando por Amy na sala dos Curandeiros

 - Aconteceu alguma coisa, Draco? – Amy perguntou em resposta quando viu a cabeça de Draco na lareira da sala

 - Ela vai ter o bebê agora e pediu que te chamasse. – Draco respondeu – Vem rápido porque ela tá com dores muito fortes! – Draco respondeu já sumindo da lareira para poder chamar a Sra Weasley

 - Draco! – Gina chamou do quarto, Draco correu até o quarto depois de ter chamado a sra Weasley; deparou-se com uma Gina vermelha, e uma pequena poça de água na cama.

 - O que houve? – Draco perguntou correndo para o lado da esposa

 - A bolsa estourou. – Gina respondeu, respirando daquele jeito que grávidas respiram e, com o rosto vermelho. Nesse mesmo momento, Amy e o sr e a sra Weasley aparataram na sala de estar.

 - Chegamos. – Amy disse por si e por Molly enquanto entravam no quarto

   Draco saiu do quarto deixando as três lá, juntou-se ao sr Weasley na sala; deixou-se cair sentado no sofá e, segurou o rosto com as mãos. A cada gritou de Gina, Draco levantava a cabeça para ver se alguém o chamava, mas nada.

 - Acalme-se Draco. – sr Weasley disse – Sei muito bem como é quando a esposa está tendo filhos. O que nos resta é sempre aguardar.

 - Eu tô preocupado com a Gina. – Draco disse colocando o rosto entre as mãos novamente – Ela estava com muitas dores.

 - É normal sentir dores, são as contrações. É o sinal de que o nascimento vai acontecer. – Artur respondeu

 - Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Gina gritou de dentro do quarto, os dois olharam para a porta do quarto

   Gina gritou muitas vezes mais e...

 - Nasceu Gi! – Amy disse assim que pegou o bebê que chorava desesperadamente, Draco e Artur se postaram a frente da porta

 - Menino ou menina? – Gina perguntou ofegante deitando a cabeça no travesseiro

 - Um lindo menino. – Molly respondeu; Amy e Molly limparam tudo, ajudaram Gina a se ajeitar na cama, limparam o bebê e Amy fez a circuncisão. – Gi, roupas pro bebê? – Amy perguntou

 - Ali na mala. – Gina respondeu se referindo a mala que ela e Draco haviam preparado para levaram para o hospital quando chegasse a hora; Amy entregou o bebê já vestido para Gina que, logo deu o peito para o bebê – Chamem Draco.

 - Gi? – Draco perguntou quando entrou no quarto

 - Nasceu nosso filho, Draco. – Gina disse – É um menino.

   Draco sentou-se ao lado de Gina na cama, a mulher estava suada e, o bebê no colo dela sugava o leite com extrema eficácia; o pequeno nasceu cabeludo, cabelos extremamente loiros, lisos e fininhos.

 - Como vamos chamá-lo? – Draco perguntou – Não coloque Draco, por favor.

 - Alexander. – Gina respondeu, Draco olhou para o bebê e para Gina

 - Ele tem carinha de Alexander. – disse – Mas Alexander é meu segundo nome.

 - Por isso, se parece muito com você. – Gina disse – E além do mais, Alexander é muito bonito.

 - Então, esse é o _nosso_ Alexander. – Draco disse beijando os lábios de Gina e a testa do beb

   Assim que Alexander nasceu, os irmãos de Gina (principalmente Rony) pensaram que Draco deixaria todo o fardo de cuidar do bebê para Gi, mas enganaram-se completamente. Draco pediu as férias que tinha direito para ajudar Gina.

   Gina levantou-se, a casa estava silenciosa, caminhou até o quarto do filho e deparou-se com uma cena que sonhara ver: Draco ninava o bebê com imenso cuidado e, nem percebeu que Gina o observava da porta. Quando ele colocou o filho no berço, Gina foi até ele e o abraçou pela cintura.

 - Papai coruja você hein Draco? – Gina brincou quando o abraçou

 - Nem vi que você tinha acordado. – Draco disse se virando para ela – Olha como ele dorme tranqüilo.

 - Não puxou você nessa parte, ou puxou? – Gi perguntou

 - Não mesmo, minha mãe dizia que eu era muito irrequieto.

 - Você devia ser um lindo bebê. – Gina disse ainda abraçada a Draco

 - Eu era lindo e sou lindo. – Draco respondeu beijando o pescoço de Gina

 - A sua modéstia me deixa espantada, Draco. – Gina disse ironicamente acariciando os cabelos loiros do marido

 - Você aprende rápido as minhas manias. – Draco disse encarando Gina – Mas mudando de assunto, você está com fome?

 - Um pouco – Gina respondeu

 - Então vou fazer algo para comermos. – Draco disse descendo a mão até as pernas de Gina e a carregando

 - Draco! – Gina disse segurando mais forte o pescoço de Draco

 - Não posso mais te carregar? – Draco perguntou saindo do quarto de Alex com Gina no colo

 - Pode. Mas é que levei um susto.

 - Eu já disse o quão linda você fica com essa camisola? – Draco perguntou enquanto

caminhava para a sala, reparando na camisola rosa clara que Gina vestia

 - Draco! – Gi disse em tom indignado – Você não muda!

 - E nunca vou mudar! – Draco disse dando um beijo daqueles em Gina antes de colocá-la sentada na cadeira da mesa de jantar.

**N/A:** E aí? O que vocês acharam do Alexander? Veio em boa hora ou não? E, eu não devia dizer, mas vou... Ele não será filho único por muito tempo... Com reviews eu conto mais coisa... Vô fazer chantagem pra ver se alguém me manda reviews...


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Quando Alexander completou cinco meses, Gina descobriu estar grávida novamente e, dessa vez foi presente de Natal; Alexander crescia firme e forte e, cada vez mais os seus traços físicos ficavam mais parecidos com os de Draco, os olhos estavam mais azulados, os cabelos mais loiros e a pele bem alva. Alex, apelido que Gina e Draco deram a ele, era um bebê bem precoce, com sete meses já andava e com oito, já falava.

- Alex, diz pa-pai. – Draco dizia enquanto brincava com o filho na sala; mas Alex murmurava algumas "palavras" mostrando os dentinhos que começavam a nascer no sorriso – Vai filho, diz papai. – Draco tornou a pedir, Gina estava no banho.

- aaaa – Alex soltou a vogal, era um riso meio babado

- Não Alex! – Draco disse – Não pode babar no papai. – Gina havia saído do banho, e quando ouviu Draco dizer isso para Alex não pôde deixar de rir

- Vai filho, diz pa-pai. – Draco pediu novamente, o filho ria e babava – Vai filho, deixa o papai orgulhoso.

- ampa – Alex murmurou, levantando-se e ficando em pé no colo do pai

- Isso. Pa-pai. – Draco disse na esperança do filho repetir

- Mama – Alex disse apontando para a mãe que saía do quarto, Draco virou-se para a porta do quarto

- Toma o traidor Gina. – Draco disse levantando Alex que o olhava com uma carinha triste

- Alex, fala o que ele quer ouvir vai. – Gina pediu para o filho quando o pegou; o pequeno olhou para Gina, a chamou de "mama" e depois olhou para o pai

- Papa. – Alex disse apontando para Draco; o rapaz levantou-se depressa e parou defronte da esposa com o filho no colo

- O que você disse filho? – Draco perguntou

- Mama. – Alex disse – Papa.

Draco pegou o pequeno no colo e o levantou, fazendo o pequeno sorrir; Gina deu um beijo carinhoso no marido e no filho. Gina acabara de chegar do hospital, depois que se tornara Curandeira - Chefe, ela saía mais cedo e chegava mais tarde, mas em compensação tinha os fim – de - semanas de folga. Draco ia muito bem no emprego, ser Promotor realmente era o que gostava, às vezes, passava no hospital para ir almoçar com Gina e Alex (que ficava no berçário do hospital). Draco surpreendera os Weasley e até mesmo Harry, eles nunca haviam pensado o quão Draco se dava bem com o filho e com Gina; havia brigas sim, mas nada de muito grave.

- É big! É big! É hora! É hora! É hora! Rá-Tim-Bum! Alex! Alex! Alex! – os convidados contavam em coro na comemoração do aniversário de um ano de Alexander; Sra Weasley tirou uma foto de Gina, Draco e Alex juntos.

Gina estava com oito meses de gestação, Draco redobrava o cuidado com a esposa e com o filho; Alex adorava abraçar o barrigão da mãe, mesmo sem saber que daqui a poucos dias a barriga sumiria e em lugar dela surgiria um irmão ou uma irmã.

- Papaaaaaaai! – Alex gritava o pai do quarto... **Às três da manh**

- Que foi filho? – Draco perguntou sonolento quando chegou ao quarto do filho

- Leite. – Alex pediu para o pai, Draco pegou o filho no colo e se encaminhou para a cozinha; preparou a mamadeira do jeito que o filho gostava e o levou novamente para o quarto. Era incrível como a mamadeira de leite morno fazia Alexander dormir e, Draco não conseguir voltar a dormir se não sentisse o perfume de Gina.

****

**_Semanas depois... Tarde de sete de agosto de 2004..._**

Era um sábado de outono, haviam almoçado há poucas horas, Alexander estava dormindo e, o casal namorava na sala. A barriga de nove meses de Gina limitava um pouco o namoro, estava nos dias de nascer.

- Gi, como vamos chamar o bebê? – Draco perguntou para a esposa

- Se for menino, eu gosto de Benjamin. – Gina respondeu acariciando a barriga

- Eu agrado também. E se for menina. – Draco indagou novamente – Gosto de Rebeca.

- Eu também. Mas também gosto de Catharine. – Gina respondeu – Meus pais pensaram em Rebeca quando minha mãe estava grávida.

- Então, se for menina e ruiva, será chamada Rebeca. – Draco concluiu acariciando os cabelos cor de fogo de Gina

- Algum dia você imaginou que escolheria nomes para os filhos? – Gina perguntou

- Com a vida que eu tinha, eu pensava mais em gandaiar e gastar a fortuna dos meus pais. – Draco respondeu sorrindo – Nunca me imaginei casado e com filhos antes de te conhecer.

- Nossa Draco! – Gina exclamou ajeitando a cabeça nas pernas de Draco

- Falo sério quando digo isso, Gi. Eu ia ter que casar com a Pansy! – Draco disse indignado e fazendo cara de nojo ao pronunciar o nome de Pansy Parkinson.

- Hahahahahaha... – Gina riu com gosto da cara do marido – Me ajude a levantar, por favor? – Draco a ajudou e, quando ela se ajeitava no sofá sentiu uma dor

- Já são as contrações? – Draco perguntou

- Acho que não, porque está previsto para a semana que vem. – Gina respondeu, Draco deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso e levantou-se.

- Vou ver se o Alex acordou. – Draco disse se encaminhando para o quarto do filho

O quarto de Alex não era grande, mas também não era pequeno; tinha paredes brancas, um guarda-roupa, um baú de brinquedos e, agora dois berços. Draco entrou no quarto e viu que o filho ainda dormia tranqüilamente no berço, o cobriu e se encaminhou para a cozinha. Estava com sede. Pensava também em como e, em tão pouco tempo ele possuía mulher, filhos e uma casa, e isso tudo sem possuir vínculo nenhum com seus pais. Voltou para a sala, sentou-se no sofá novamente.

- Quer? – Draco perguntou oferecendo o copo com água para Gina

- Não, obrigada. – Gina agradeceu beijando os lábios de Draco – Ai!

- Contrações? – Draco perguntou, Gina deu mais um gemido

- Ai! Ai! Aiiiiiiiiiii! – Gina gemeu – Draco! Ai! Chama a Amy e minha mãe.

- Não antes de te levar pro quarto. – Draco respondeu pegando Gina no colo (com certo custo, vamos admitir) e a levando para o quarto; rapidamente deixou apenas os travesseiros, o lençol e Gina (já de camisola) sobre a cama. Correu direto para a lareira e, chamou quem Gina havia pedido: Amy e Molly.

Não gostou muito quando não apenas Amy, Sr e Sra Weasley chegaram; Rony e Hermione (e claro, o pequeno Stuart de três anos) também vieram por estarem na Toca.

- Gina, não deu o tanto de dilatação necessária e a bolsa nem estourou. – Amy disse para a amiga que já suava

- Amy, eu espero o que for necessário, mas o bebê tem que nascer saudável. – Gina respondeu ofegante e suada – Mãe, o Alex acordou?

- Não filha, o Alex tá dormindo tranqüilo. E se ele acordar o Draco, seu pai ou Rony e Hermione o acudirão. – Molly respondeu ajudando Amy

- Rony está aqui? – Gina perguntou – Ai! – gritou – Ele e Draco podem se desentender!

- Fique calma e continue respirando do modo que te ensinei. – Amy pediu, ou ordenou – Esqueça de Draco e Rony pelo menos por agora ok? Seu segundo filho tá pra chegar e não queremos uma mamãe estressada, não é mesmo sra Weasley?

- É. Precisa de alguma coisa Amy? – Molly perguntou

- Sim. Água morna, a banheira do Alex emprestada, toalhas mornas e a cooperação de Gina. – Amy respondeu; sra Weasley saiu do quarto rapidamente para providenciar e, pelo breve momento em que passou pela sala percebeu a tensão que se instalava no local. Hermione segurava Stuart adormecido no colo, Rony ao lado dela, sr Weasley sentando no sofá extremamente sério e um Draco preocupadíssimo andando de um lado para o outro com Alexander no colo. Quando sra Weasley voltou ao quarto com tudo que Amy pedira, viu que Gina já estava em trabalho de parto. A bolsa estourara.

- Vamos Gi. Força! – Amy pedia

- Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Gina gritava por um momento, respirava rapidamente e fazia força novamente

- Vamos Gi, novamente!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Gina gritou novamente, estava fazendo força o bastante, notou que sua respiração ficava mais ofegante a medida que ela fazia mais força

- Isso Gina! – Amy disse – Já estou vendo a cabecinha!

Gina começou a fazer mais força, na sala Draco entrava em desespero porque já fazia um bom tempo que Gina estava gritando e nada de ele ouvir um chorinho vindo de dentro do quarto; Alexander se entreteu com um fiozinho da camisa do pai e nem começou a chorar ao ouvir os gritos da mãe.

- Gina, mais uma vez. – Amy pediu – Será a última, eu prometo.

- Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii! – Gina gritou pela última vez antes de ouvir um chorinho dengoso

- Agora preocupe-se não só com Draco e Rony, preocupe-se com todos os seus irmãos. – Amy disse limpando o bebê junto com sra Weasley

- Por que? – Gina perguntou se ajeitando na cama tentando ver se era menino ou menino

- Primeiro Weasley neto. – Amy respondeu – Ou melhor neta.

- É menina? – Gina perguntou em meio a um sorriso

- Sim. – sua mãe respondeu – E nosso primeiro neto ruivo. Você foi a pioneira querida.

- Rony vai ter um treco quando vê-la! – Gina riu quando viu Amy trazendo a pequena para ela

- Parece-se demais com você quando nasceu. – sra Weasley disse dando um beijo na testa da filha – Vou chamar o papai dessa princesinha.

- Gina? Você tá bem? – Draco perguntou para a esposa sentando-se ao lado dela na cama

- É uma menininha, Draco. – Gina disse sorrindo cansada para ele

- Nossa princesinha. – Draco disse – Posso pegá-la?

- Claro. Mas enquanto ela termina de mamar, pegue o Alex. – Gina pediu, Draco sorriu para ela, saiu do quarto e logo depois voltou com o primogênito no colo. – Draco, antes de darmos o nome para ela. Devíamos pedir a opinião do Alex, não acha?

- Gi, ele só tem um ano. Como pode dar opinião? – Draco perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Gina e segurando um Alex curioso

- Filho, Catharine ou Rebeca? – Gina perguntou para o pequeno que a olhava intrigado

- Mamãe. – Alex disse – Beca. Beca. – e apontou para a bebê que sugava com afinco o seio da mãe.

- Viu? Ele também gostou do nome Rebeca. – Gina disse para um Draco boquiaberto

- Então, bem-vinda à família Rebeca Weasley Malfoy. – Draco disse pegando a pequena no colo e entregando Alex para Gina – Agora me diz onde esse menino aprende essas coisas?

**_Um ano depois..._**

- Draco, precisamos de uma casa maior você não acha? – Gina perguntou para o marido enquanto ela colocava Rebeca no cadeirão

- Você tá achando o apartamento pequeno? – Draco perguntou – _Accio Alexander_! – lançou o feitiço no filho quando viu o pequeno correndo da cozinha – Não pode sair na hora do almoço não, pentelho! – o pequeno riu assim que parou no colo do pai

- Acho que ele faz isso de propósito só pra você fazer ele voar. – Gina disse depois de colocar o babador em Rebeca e começar a colocar em Alex – Não é mesmo Alex?

O pequeno sorriu para a mãe, fazendo com que Gina o beijasse no rosto. Quem os visse naquela cena, dando almoço para dois bebês acharia lindo, mas, sabendo que aquele homem era Draco Malfoy não acreditariam. Nunca. Gina era uma mãe e esposa excepcional e, Draco, mesmo com todos os defeitos, tentava ser um ótimo pai e, por incrível que pareça, estava no caminho. Eles davam almoço para os pequenos antes, pois assim eles dormiam depois do almoço e da mamada e só acordavam duas ou três horas depois, deixando os pais namorarem tranqüilamente.

- Alex, nada de jogar comida no papai. – Gina disse tentando manter o riso quando Alexander pegou a colher e quase virou em Draco

- Pentelho! – Draco disse tomando a colher da mão de Alexander

- Draco, olha a paciência. – Gina disse fechando a cara – Criança é assim mesmo, amor. Olha, dá a comida pra Bec que eu termino de dar pro Alex. – Gina disse levantando-se e indo até Draco

- Eu sei, preciso ter mais paciência. Mas é que às vezes eu esqueço que ele é apenas uma criança. – Draco respondeu sentando-se para dar comida para a filha, que completara um ano há pouco tempo.

Alexander estava maior e mais, muito mais, parecido com o pai; os olhos ficaram mais azulados e o cabelo muito mais loiro. Já Rebeca, era a cópia perfeita de Gina, os cabelos eram vermelhos fogo, tinha uns cachinhos e os olhos eram extremamente achocolatados como os de Gina. E a pequena era também muito mais calma que Alexander, que depois que fez um ano revelou o mesmo temperamento do pai quando bebê.

**N/A:** O que acharam? Uma irmãzinha para Alex! Alexander e Rebeca! Os primogênitos... o próximo capítulo, bem... eu ainda não comecei... Mas virão novidades... e, quem sabe, uma ação mais emocionante... Espero reviews!!!bjos

N/A 2: O capítulo já tá escrito...aliás,tem até o cap 10...mas só vou postar qdo chegarem mais ou menos até 10 reviews...hehehe...bjinhus


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Foi no aniversário de Draco, que Gina contou-lhe a novidade: estava grávida novamente.

- É Draco, estou grávida novamente.

- É maravilhoso Gina! Outro filho ou filha. – Draco disse jogando-se na poltrona do quarto

- Draco, eu sei. É maravilhoso estar gerando outro fruto do nosso amor. – Gina concordou, fez uma pausa e continuou – Querido, isso quer dizer que teremos que comprar uma casa. O apartamento é pequeno para mais uma criança, não dá para criarmos três crianças nesse apartamento. – Gina parou novamente, olhou para Draco – Você tá me ouvindo?

- Se for menino será Benjamin mesmo? E se for menina será Catharine? – Draco perguntou

- Draco! Você não prestou atenção em uma palavra sequer que eu disse! – Gina repreendeu-o; Draco puxou Gina pelo braço, colocando-a em seu colo

- Querida, eu não precisei ouvir. Você com certeza falou de uma casa maior, você vem me atormentando com esse assunto há meses.

- Agora tenho um motivo concreto – Gina disse colocando os braços em volta do pescoço do marido

- Ai Gi! Será que vai vir mais um Weasley ou mais um Malfoy? – Draco perguntou acariciando a barriga pouco saliente de Gina

- Vai nascer mais um Weasley Malfoy! – Gina respondeu

- Quanto tempo tem?

- Três meses. – Gina respondeu – Em maio nasce.

- Que belo presente de aniversário, hein?

Quando Draco ia beijar Gina, Alexander e Rebeca entraram no quarto correndo chamando pelos dois; Gina abriu um sorrindo ao ver a cara insatisfeita de Draco quando os pequenos entraram. Alex e Bec subiram no colo dos pais e fizeram uma pequena festinha com os dois.

- Seu pestinha! – Draco disse para Alexander que agarrou o pescoço do pai

- Papai! – Alexander disse dando um beijo na bochecha do pai; Draco sorriu com o carinho e, logo depois Rebeca também se agarrou ao pescoço do pai

- E depois diz que não é um pai coruja! – Gina disse sentando Alexander em suas pernas e, Draco colocou Rebeca em torno do seu pescoço

Gina continuou trabalhando nos meses seguintes; Draco, Amy e Colin (esqueci de mencionar que ele também se tornou curandeiro) faziam de tudo para que Gina entrasse de licença, mas ela mantinha-se trabalhando.

- Eu estou grávida. E não inválida! – Gina retrucava toda vez que algum deles tocavam no assunto

Foi no oitavo mês de gestação de Gina, que Draco recebeu uma, ou melhor, duas visitas inesperadas em seu escritório.

- Sr. Malfoy, a Sra Crabbe está querendo falar com o senhor. – Marie Ann disse com apenas o rosto pra dentro da sala de Draco

- Pansy? – Draco perguntou para si mesmo – Diga que estou ocupado.

- Eu sei que não está. – Pansy disse entrando na sala, empurrando a secretária para um lado

- O que você quer? – Draco perguntou com pouco caso

- Ter uma conversa com você. – respondeu Pansy sentando-se na cadeira à frente da mesa de Draco

- Eu não quero conversar com você.

- Acredite, você quer. – Pansy disse em tom ameaçador... Draco levantou a cabeça subitamente e olhou-a furiosamente

- Sua mulher está grávida, não está? Pois é, você conseguiu esconder de seu pai os outros dois filhos. Mas esse não. – Pansy disse

- E?

- Seu pai quer a qualquer custo não permitir a vinda _dessa criatura_ ao mundo. – Pansy disse

- Não se refira ao meu filho como _criatura_. – Draco vociferou – Saia daqui! – Pansy levantou-se, mas antes de sair, parou na soleira da porta

- Apenas mais uma pergunta... A vida da _criatura_ ou da sua _Weasley_?

- Do _meu filho _e da _minha mulher_. – Draco respondeu, só então reparando na barriga meio saliente de Pansy – A propósito Pansy, pra quando é o _trasgo júnior_? – Draco perguntou, Pansy apenas o olhou com nojo e saiu da sala batendo a porta.

A segunda visita foi pior que a primeira, se Pansy já era intragável, Lucius Malfoy era mais... E acreditem, a conversa foi menos civilizada possível.

- O que você quer? – Draco perguntou, já de pé a frente do pai

- Trocar umas poucas palavras com você. – Lucius respondeu com aquela calma maligna de sempre

- Diga. Tenho mais o que fazer. – Draco disse

- Fiquei sabendo que sua _mulherzinha_ está grávida novamente. – Lucius começou – Você conseguiu esconder perfeitamente os dois primeiros de mim, mas esse não. O pequeno Alexander e a pequena Rebeca estão bem? Eu espero que sim, e espero também que você saiba cuidar de crianças, _filho_.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Draco vociferou

- Apenas não quero permitir que nasça mais uma criatura indesejada por mim, e para que mais nenhum nasça, não permitirei a vida de sua querida Weasley. – Lucius disse malignamente

- Como ousas dizer isso? – Draco disse empunhando a varinha na direção de Lucius

- Ousando.

- Saia daqui agora! Eu não pertenço mais a sua vida e você não pertence mais a minha **Lucius**! – Draco disse, Lucius olhou-o mais ferozmente; era a primeira vez que Draco o chamava pelo nome.

Enquanto isso, no Saint Mungus...

- Tem algum paciente à minha espera ou para ser atendido, Dot? – Gina perguntou para a recepcionista

- Paciente nenhum, Madame Virgínia.

Pansy acabara de entrar na recepção do hospital quando avistou Gina, que estava ao lado do balcão da recepção.

- Como está gorda aquela pobretona! – Pansy disse para si mesma, pegou discretamente no bolso a varinha e a empunhou na direção de Gina; esperou apenas que o sangue-ruim do Creevey saísse da frente e, fez o que fora mandado – _Crucio_!

- Aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! – Gina gritou caindo no chão – Amyyyyyyy!!! Tá doendo!!!

Colin saiu correndo de volta para a recepção acompanhado de Amy, pegou Gina no colo e levou-a para a sala de cirurgia. Amy segurava a mão da amiga que gritava de dor, de repente, Gina começou a sangrar.

- Façam de tudo, mas não me deixem perder meu bebê! – Gina pediu aos prantos, quando sentiu o sangue escorrendo em suas pernas

- Você não irá perder o bebê, Gina. Nós não deixaremos. – Amy prometeu lançando um olhar encorajador para Gina e Colin.

Draco aparatou na recepção do hospital desesperado...

- Onde a Madame Virgínia está? – perguntou desesperado para Dorot, a recepcionista.

- Passou mal, e foi levada para a sala de cirurgia. – Dot respondeu – Quem é o senhor?

- O marido dela. Como ela está?

- Nada bem. – Dot respondeu, Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente; fez menção de entrar à procura de Gina, mas Dot o impediu – Será melhor que o senhor espere aqui Sr. Malfoy. Deseja alguma coisa? Um copo d'água ou um café?

- Não quero nada. – Draco respondeu secamente, fingiu dar-se por vencido; mas quando Dot bobeou na recepção, ele entrou no corredor. Ouviu ao longe, um choro de mulher... O choro de Gina.

- Gina, são gêmeos. – Amy disse em tom feliz para a amiga que chorava durante a cesariana

- Um menino e uma menina. – Colin disse, ele não podia ajudar muito, não era sua especialidade; mas estava olhando a saúde dos recém-nascidos.

- Amy, eu quero ver o Draco. – Gina pediu; Amy calmamente deu os pontos na barriga de Gina e, mandou que a levassem para um quarto

- Colin, o que as crianças têm? – Amy perguntou para o amigo, sabia que algo tinha dado errado, pela cara dele

- A menina está perfeita. – Colin respondeu – Mas o menino...

- O que tem o menino? – Amy perguntou aflita

- Nasceu com problema respiratório. É grave. – Colin respondeu, fez uma pausa – Pode até morrer se não for tratado.

Amy e Colin cuidaram das crianças e as levaram para o berçário; Amy saiu à procura de Draco, mas não precisou procurar muito, ele estava retido na recepção.

- Como está Gina? E o bebê? Eles estão bem? – Draco perguntou de uma só vez, os seguranças o seguraram

- Soltem-no. Ele está comigo. – Amy disse – Draco, precisamos conversar.

- Amy, o que houve com minha mulher e meu filho?

- Draco, Gina está ótima, graças a Merlin. – Amy disse quando entraram na sala dos curandeiros - A menininha está bem também, mas o menino não.

- São gêmeos? – Draco perguntou – O que tem o menino?

- Nasceu com problema no sistema respiratório. – Amy disse – Colin está o examinando mais detalhadamente. Vou avisando que _ele pode morrer_. – Draco ficou paralisado quando ouviu as três últimas palavras de Amy

- Vocês já contaram para a Gina? – Draco perguntou

- Ainda não. Foi tudo muito rápido. As crianças nasceram há apenas vinte minutos. – Amy respondeu, percebeu que Draco apoiara a cabeça numa das mãos – Venha Draco, Gina pediu para vê-lo antes de sair da sala de cirurgia.

Draco a seguiu pelos corredores do hospital, subiram pelo elevador uns três andares; ele não sabia como contaria para Gina que um de seus filhos poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Foi quando se lembrou de Alex e Bec (que estavam na creche do hospital), do momento em que eles nasceram, de como estavam felizes; de como eram para estarem felizes agora com o nascimento dos gêmeos, mas não. Seu pai e Pansy fizeram o que queriam, mas ele não permitiria que o filho morresse. Entrou sozinho no quarto, e encontrou uma Gina tranqüila em seu sono. "_Não quero permitir que nasça mais uma criatura indesejada por mim_", as palavras de Lucius ecoavam na cabeça de Draco quando ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Gina; "_ele pode morrer_", agora as palavras de Amy ecoavam em sua cabeça. Gina deu um suspiro, abriu os olhos devagar e pegou na mão do marido que estava sobre a cama.

- Draco... Tem muito tempo que você está aqui? – Gina perguntou

- Na verdade, tem pouco tempo que você está dormindo. Eu acabei de chegar. – Draco respondeu forçando um sorriso – Como você se sente?

- Bem. Ainda não vi os gêmeos, você os viu? – Gina perguntou se ajeitando na cama com a ajuda de Draco

- Ainda não. – Draco respondeu, engoliu em seco e continuou – Gi, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber.

- O quê? – Gina perguntou inocentemente; Draco sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e agarrou-lhe a mão – Você está me assustando, Draco. Diga o que é.

- Gina, a nossa filha está bem. Mas o menino nasceu com problema respiratório. – Draco disse de uma vez – Ele pode morrer.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Essas palavras foram de extremo impacto para Gina, ela olhou Draco inconformada; lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos de Gina e, ela desabou ali mesmo... Draco a abraçou forte e, começou a chorar com ela também... Pareciam duas crianças que haviam perdido o cachorro querido... Draco segurou o rosto de Gina entre suas mãos e limpou as lágrimas do rosto dela com os polegares...

- Temos que ser fortes Gina. – Draco disse para Gina – Ele ainda está vivo... Nós vamos fazê-lo viver viu? Ainda vamos brincar com os nossos quatro filhos no quintal de casa... – ele ia dizendo, na tentativa de fazer Gina sorrir e, com essa última fê-la dar um sorrisinho meio alegre entre lágrimas

- O que eu seria sem você? – Gina perguntou voltando a abraçá-lo, Draco a segurou fortemente em seus braços; aquele era o primeiro momento mais melancólico de suas vidas, Draco nunca se imaginara dizendo aquelas coisas confortantes para uma mulher e, a mais importante, nunca imaginara estar casado, com filhos e ainda por cima apaixonado por aquela ruiva que fazia dos seus dias sonhos.

- Licença, Gina. Draco. – Amy entrou com um bebê no colo - Espero que Draco tenha te contado sobre o menino.

- Sim, ele contou Amy. – Gina respondeu soltando-se do abraço e limpando o rosto

- Eu trouxe uma companhia pro papai e pra mamãe, a pequena... – Amy ia dizer algum nome, mas não sabia o nome da pequenina – Como vão chamá-la?

- Catharine. – Gina e Draco responderam juntos

- Bom, a pequena Catharine precisa mamar. Ela é mais velha e precisa de leite. – Amy disse entregando a bebê extremamente loirinha e de olhos castanhos para Gina – Eles são a mistura de você dois, a Catharine é loira de olhos castanhos e, o...

- Benjamin – Draco disse

- O Benjamin, é ruivo dos olhos azul-acinzentados. – Amy disse – Gina, depois que você amamentar a Catharine, nós vamos levá-la para amamentar o Benjamin, ok? – Amy disse antes de sair do quarto

- É tão pequena, né? – Draco disse observando a loirinha sugar com afinco o leite do seio da mãe

- Gêmeos geralmente são menores que os bebês normais, Draco. – Gina respondeu, mexendo com a outra mão nos cabelinhos de Cath.

- Quando ela terminar aí, eu posso carregá-la? – Draco perguntou para a esposa

- Claro que pode. – Gina respondeu, Draco sentou-se na cama de frente para Gina e a bebê.

Meia hora depois, Amy entrou no quarto para buscar Cath e levar Gina para amamentar Ben; Draco as acompanhou e, fez questão de levar Gina no colo. Entraram silenciosamente no berçário, Catharine foi colocada num dos berços e, Gina levada até onde Benjamin estava... Uma espécie de incubadora, só que mágica. Então Gina reparou como ele era menor do que Cath e, com todo cuidado pegou o pequeno no colo.

- Gina, modere-o na hora de mamar. – Amy disse – Ele não pode ir com sede "ao pote". – Gina sentou-se numa cadeira que ficava ao lado da incubadora, retirou o seio e deu-o para Benjamin

- Draco, pode vir aqui. – Amy disse quando percebeu que Draco estava se corroendo para entrar; e quando Draco colocou o primeiro pé dentro da sala, Amy agitou a varinha, fazendo surgir luvas, máscara e um sapato de feltro por cima dos sapatos (impecáveis) de Draco. – Vou deixá-los com o pequeno. E não se esqueça do que eu disse.

- Ele é menor do que Catharine. – Gina disse enquanto prestava atenção na amamentação do pequeno

- É mesmo. Mas ele vai crescer não é mesmo? – Draco perguntou se ajoelhando a frente de Gina

- Eu espero que sim. – Gina respondeu – Ops! Ben, com mais calma ok? – Gina disse afastando por um momento o filho do seio; quinze minutos depois, Amy voltou e recolocou Benjamin na incubadora.

- Ele ficará por muito tempo aí? – Draco perguntou para Amy quando ela recolocou o bebê na incubadora

- Não sabemos. – Amy respondeu – Até definirmos qual a solução para o problema dele, ele ficará na incubadora.

- E não faz mal a ele? – Draco perguntou novamente observando o filho caçula

- Draco, isto o está mantendo vivo. – Gina respondeu segurando no braço do marido; Draco olhou-a e lançou-lhe um sorriso encorajador... Pegou-a no colo e a levou para o quarto.

Os pais e irmãos de Gina foram avisados, e logo quem fazia companhia para Gina era Sra Weasley, Hermione e Gui (que se recusou a esperar para ver a irmã); Draco aproveitou para ir até a creche ver Alexander e Rebeca, ver se estavam bem. Encontrou com Rony, Carlinhos, Sr Weasley, os gêmeos e... O maldito Potter com sua mulher. Cumprimentou-os rapidamente e seguiu seu caminho até a creche, teve sorte de não encontrar os filhos dormindo.

- Papaiiii! – Alexander disse quando viu o pai entrar na salinha dos brinquedos

- Papaaaa!!! – Rebeca disse quando avistou o pai também, correu até ele... Caindo no meio do caminho, Alex parou e foi ajudar a irmãzinha que sorriu com seus quatro dentinhos; Draco se alegrou ao ver os dois filhos mais velhos se dando tão bem... Por que Ben tinha que nascer doente? Não culpava o filho caçula... É que se acostumara somente com felicidades... "Que bobeira a minha, a vida não é um mar de rosas... Principalmente para Draco Malfoy", pensou quando as crianças o alcançaram e o abraçaram... Sentou-se no chão e, pôs-se a brincar com os filhos (um hábito que adquirira quando Alex nasceu)... Colin entrou na creche para ver o filho, Adam, de um ano, encontrou Draco sentado no chão brincando com os filhos...

- Papai! – Adam chamou ao ver o pai entrar na creche, Draco virou-se para ver quem era o pai do menininho

- Cuidando dos filhos, Malfoy? – Colin perguntou (melhor, provocou) pegando o filho no colo

- Sempre cuido deles. – Draco respondeu seco, Alex entregou ao pai um carrinho e Bec uma boneca

- É, eu sei. Gina sempre conta que você é um pai atencioso. – Colin disse sentando-se num sofazinho, que ficava no canto, e colocando Adam em seu colo – E como ela está?

- Está melhor. – Draco continuou respondendo seco – Não Alex! Não tome os brinquedos de sua irmã! E Rebeca não tente tomar o carrinho de seu irmão! – Draco repreendeu os filhos quando percebeu uma possível briguinha, levantou-se e foi te os filhos, pegando os dois no colo – Vamos ver seus irmãozinhos e a mamãe? – ao dizer _mamãe_, Alex sorriu e Bec bateu palminhas

- Malfoy – Colin chamou Draco, este apenas virou a cabeça

- Sim.

- Farei o possível para salvar seu filho. – Colin disse, por mais que não gostasse de Draco, os gêmeos também eram filhos de Gina; Draco esboçou um sorriso forçado

- Faça. É muito importante que Benjamin viva. Tanto para Gina, quanto para mim. – Draco disse e, já ia saindo quando Colin o interpelou novamente

- E, Gina tem razão. – Colin disse – Você é um pai bastante atencioso. Quem dera eu ter mais tempo para o Adam.

- Você terá tempo. Mas Adam está sempre perto e não corre perigo. – Draco disse, lembrando-se das palavras de seu pai e de Pansy – Já eu, não posso ter meus filhos perto de mim o tempo inteiro. Mas tenho sorte de Gina sempre estar. – disse e saiu

Levou os filhos até o berçário, mostrou-lhes Cath e Bem; os pequenos não entenderam muito que Draco dizia a eles e, depois subiu para eles verem Gina. Quando Draco entrou no quarto com os filhos, Gina soltou um grande sorriso; agora estavam no quarto apenas o sr e a sra Weasley com a filha.

- Olha quem veio até a mamãe? – Draco disse quando entrou

- Oh! O meu príncipe e a minha princesinha! – Gina disse ajeitando-se na cama com a ajuda da mãe, Draco colocou os dois pequenos na cama

- Olá sr e sra Weasley. Tudo bom? – Draco cumprimentou cordialmente

- Tudo bem sim. E como você está, querido? – sra Weasley respondeu, sr Weasley apenas movimentou a cabeça em sinal positivo

- Indo. – respondeu – Mas muito feliz. – disse depois de uma pausa – Gina sempre me faz e me fará feliz.

Quando começou a anoitecer, uma "pequena" discussão para quem ficaria com Gina ocorreu; Rony e Gui queriam ficar, sra Weasley idem... Draco manteve-se calado, apenas observando a discussão. Gina olhava a briga calmamente, olhou Draco sentado no sofá do quarto com Alex e Bec adormecidos em seu colo... "_Ele mudou tanto desde que começamos a namorar... Ele está maduro, muito mais bonito, não é mais aquele mimado... Apesar de ainda ser sarcástico e malicioso... Mas ainda assim, é Draco_", Gina pensou enquanto o observava. Draco ajeitou os filhos no colo, Alexander bocejou e Rebeca nem se moveu; olhou para Gina deitada na cama, o observando... Piscou o olho para ela, que sorriu em resposta.

- Gina querida, quem você quer que te faça companhia? – Sra Weasley perguntou

- Ãhn? O que mãe? – Gina perguntou voltando a si

- Quem você prefere que te faça companhia? – Gui perguntou

- Ah sim! – Gina disse – Gui, fique com Fleur e as crianças. Ron fique com Mione e Stuart, ela está grávida e precisa de você, mamãe...

- Eu fico com ela – Draco disse do nada

- É, eu prefiro que Draco fique aqui comigo – Gina respondeu – Não fique chateada mamãe, por favor. Eu e Draco precisamos conversar sobre a situação de Ben.

- Tudo bem querida, mas Alex e Bec, com quem ficarão? – Sra Weasley perguntou

- Eles já adormeceram. Deixaríamos aqui mesmo – Gina respondeu virando-se para olhar o loirinho e a ruivinha no colo do Draco

- Se vocês quiserem, eu cuido dos dois para vocês. – Sra Weasley disse se dispondo; ela adorava ficar com os netos e, não tivera a oportunidade de ficar com Alexander e Rebeca ainda

- Você faria isso por nós mamãe? – Gina perguntou

- Claro querida. Ainda não tive a oportunidade de ficar com os filhos da minha filha caçula.

Depois de decidido com quem Alex e Bec ficariam, Sr e Sra Weasley levaram os netos embora; Draco e Gina ficaram sozinhos no quarto. A noite fora longa, Draco passou grande parte acordado olhando Gina e pensando na situação do pequeno Benjamin... "_Ele não vai conseguir matar Benjamin... Não vai me levar Gina e nem Alexander, Rebeca e Catharine... Ele não pertence mais a minha vida_", Draco pensava enquanto olhava Gina, dormindo serenamente.

- Draco, você não dorme não? – Gina perguntou com os olhos semi-fechados

- Estou preocupado – respondeu – E quem deveria dormir é você, não eu.

- Não se preocupe – disse esboçando um pequeno sorriso – Tudo ficará bem. Em relação a dormir, eu não consigo...

- E por que não consegue?

- Porque sempre durmo todas as noites ao lado de uma pessoa especial. Apenas o perfume dessa pessoa me deixa dormir. – respondeu sorrindo

- E por acaso seria esse perfume? – Draco perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Gina

- Sim... É esse... – respondeu beijando-o


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Três longos dias se passaram depois do nascimento dos gêmeos, Colin estava se dedicando ainda mais para descobrir o que salvaria a vida de Benjamin; Draco continuava passando as noites com Gina e trabalhando durante o dia no Ministério, Gina ainda estava no hospital. Foi na tarde do terceiro dia, quando Draco chegou ao hospital para ficar com Gina, que tudo aconteceu...

- Eu descobri o que pode salvar o Benjamin... – Colin disse entrando no quarto de Gina acompanhado de Amy

- O quê? – Gina perguntou sentando-se na cama, Draco olhou para Colin sério

- Como ele nasceu com deficiência no sistema respiratório, mais precisamente, com um pulmão inativo – Colin fez uma pausa – ele vai precisar de um beijo da vida.

- Um beijo da vida? – Gina perguntou – Então é mais sério do que eu imaginava, ele pode morrer a qualquer momento...

- A qualquer momento? – Draco perguntou – E por que nenhuma atitude está sendo tomada?

- Porque demora um certo tempo para se reunir o necessário – Gina respondeu antes que Colin e Draco começassem a discutir

- Gina, Ben tem o mesmo tipo sanguíneo que o seu. – Amy entrou na conversa – Apenas ele nasceu com o sangue igual ao seu entre os quatro. Quem mais tem o sangue igual ao seu? – perguntou

- Er... Apenas meu pai... Colin... e... – Gina disse receosa

- E quem mais Gi? – Draco perguntou

- O Harry... – Gina respondeu, Draco a olhou indignado

- Seu pai não pode fazer isso, é muito arriscado. – Amy disse

- Eu doei sangue muito recentemente... – Colin disse

- Só resta o Harry – Gina disse – Acho que ele não se oporia...

- O Potter, Virgínia? – Draco perguntou se levantando – Não tem mais ninguém? Eu não quero que meu filho dependa do maldito Potter para viver!

- Draco acalme-se! – Gina disse nervosa – É a única maneira!

- Benjamin nasceu com o seu sangue! Por que não você? – perguntou nervoso, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos loiros

- Pelo simples fato de ela ter dado à luz há três dias, Malfoy! – Colin respondeu nervoso – Sinto muito não poder ajudar nisso Gina. – desculpou-se com Gina e saiu do quarto

- Gina e Draco, pensem bem nisso. E espero que resolvam rápido, ou Ben poderá morrer. – Amy saindo do quarto – Vou deixá-los sozinhos.

- Draco, acalme-se! Se Harry não der o beijo da vida para Ben, nosso filho irá morrer. – Gina disse, estava começando a ficar nervosa

- Virgínia, não tem mais ninguém... Nem um irmão seu? Tem que ser o maldito Potter? – Draco perguntou, já estava perdendo a paciência... e nem percebeu que isso afetava Gina... e muito

- Não Draco, não tem... Não pode ser uma pessoa desconhecida... – Gina respondia tentando manter a calma – Se eu pudesse eu faria isso... O melhor a ser feito, é contatar o Harry o mais rápido e ver se ele pode...

- Não! Eu vou achar outra pessoa! – Draco se negou – Eu não quero que meu filho dependa do Potter para viver! – Draco disse nervoso, passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, tirou a capa e sentou-se no sofá

- É melhor que você passe a noite em casa, Draco. Para se acalmar. – Gina disse voltando a se deitar e segurando o choro.

- Eu prefiro passar aqui com você. – Draco disse

- Eu _quero_ passar essa noite _sozinha_... – ela disse com a voz ainda forte

- Está nervosa só porque eu não quero que o nosso filho dependa do Potter? – perguntou pegando sua capa e se levantando – Durma sozinha então... pensando no seu Potter! – e aparatou

- Agora ele é nosso filho... – Gina disse para si mesma... No momento em que Draco aparatou, caiu no choro... desesperada...

Draco não aparatou em casa, aparatou em frente ao hospital e entrou novamente; estava com a consciência pesada, não devia ter agido daquele jeito com Gina. Caminhou até o berçário, seus filhos estavam dormindo tranqüilamente, a loirinha Catharine e o ruivinho Benjamin, dentro daquela "coisa" que o estava mantendo vivo. "_Como pude ser tão infantil... Ben pode morrer e eu pensando nessa rivalidade... Ele é o único que pode salvar nosso filho..._", pensava Draco vendo o filho dormir. Encostou a cabeça no vidro do berçário, Cath se mexeu no bercinho.

- Ei filha... – Draco disse cutucando o vidro e sorrindo para a pequena – Vou voltar para o quarto e ficar com Gina. - quando colocou o pé no primeiro degrau da escada, Amy veio andando rapidamente até ele e o impediu de subir.

- Draco, podemos conversar? – Amy perguntou quando o homem olhou-a, Draco afirmou com a cabeça – Acompanhe-me, por favor. – e conduziu Draco até a sala dos Curandeiros.

- O que quer conversar comigo, Carter? – perguntou seco sentando-se num dos sofás e reparando em cada detalhe da sala.

- Draco, acho que você gostaria de saber o porquê de Benjamin precisar do Beijo da Vida. – Amy começou, Draco olhou-a e se ajeitou no sofá para ouvir. – Benjamin nasceu com um dos pulmões inativos, e o beijo da vida fará com que esse pulmão fique ativo, ou seja, "renascerá" o pulmão.

- E o que é o beijo da vida? – Draco perguntou impaciente

- O Beijo da Vida é um artifício da medicina bruxa para dar vida a um ser, ou a uma parte desse ser. Quando é caso de vida, por exemplo, de uma pessoa estar doente e prestes a morrer e, recebe o beijo ela se revitaliza. E quando é nesse caso, não precisa haver a compatibilidade sanguínea. – Amy fez uma pausa – Mas, quando é apenas uma parte do ser, como no caso de Ben o pulmão, o beijo revitaliza essa parte "morta" e aí se necessita da compatibilidade sanguínea.

- Por que? – Draco a interrompeu

- Pelo simples fato de ser apenas uma parte, um órgão. O sangue da pessoa que recebe ainda está pelo corpo todo, e se não houver a compatibilidade, o receptor morre no exato momento. – Amy respondeu séria – Entendeu por quê que tem que ser uma pessoa de sangue compatível?

- Sim, entendi. E por quê que tem que ser alguém conhecido? – perguntou novamente

- Porque é mais fácil de saber a procedência do sangue. É mais fácil de saber o que aconteceu com a pessoa, se o sangue é saudável ou não. – respondeu – Acho que a conversa termina aqui, Draco. É melhor que você volte a fazer companhia para Gina.

Draco voltou para o quarto de Gina e a encontrou adormecida, um lenço úmido em sua mão; sinal de que havia chorado. Draco puxou a cadeira para bem perto da cama, sentou-se ali e se cobriu com a capa; não precisaria trabalhar no outro dia por ser sábado, poderia passar o dia com Gina e com os filhos... Gina moveu-se na cama, abriu os olhos rapidamente e viu Draco sentado na cadeira ao seu lado adormecido, não pode deixar de sorrir; por mais que ele fosse teimoso, cabeça dura e orgulhoso ela o amava e sentia-se protegida ao seu lado. O sábado chegou sem demora, e os Weasley vieram visitar Gina e os bebês, Draco saiu assim que chegaram, ia tomar um banho e trocar a roupa e depois voltaria para o hospital.

Gina foi acordada pelo beijo que Draco lhe deu antes de ir para casa, sentiu-se bem; logo seus pais e irmãos chegaram e, Harry e Luna também. Ela contou aos pais o que Ben precisava, e eles queriam falar logo com Harry e salvar o neto.

- Ainda não, papai. – Gina segurou o pai – Eu e Draco estamos resolvendo isso.

- Mas Gina, quanto mais rápido falarmos ao Harry mais rápido Benjamin será salvo. – Sr Weasley contestou

- Papai, você sabe que Harry e Draco não se batem. – Gina suspirou – Eu vou convencê-lo o mais rápido possível.

- Querida, por que seu pai não pode fazer isso? – Sra Weasley perguntou

- É arriscado, mamãe. Seria mais fácil, mas é arriscado demais. – respondeu tentando sorrir

- Vamos querida, anime-se! – Sra Weasley disse – Nada de tristeza, Benjamin vai sobreviver e você ainda vai brigar muito com ele por estar bagunçando.

- É filha. Sua mãe tem razão. – sr Weasley apoiou a mulher, Gina não pode deixar de sorrir

- Mãe, posso falar com você? – Gina perguntou – Pai, prometo que é rápido. – Sr Weasley consentiu com um sorriso e saiu do quarto.

- O que quer falar comigo querida? – Molly perguntou

- Mãe, eu não contei para Draco. É muito sério, e peço que você não conte nem para o papai. – Gina começou séria

- O que é querida?

- Como os gêmeos nasceram de um início de aborto, e eu quase os perdi... – Gina fez uma pausa – E eu...

- Você?

- Eu não posso mais ter filhos. – Gina disse com um tom choroso na voz

- Querida! – Sra Weasley abraçou a filha – Isso é muito sério! Mas não se preocupe, isso ficará guardado comigo.

- Obrigada mamãe. – Gina abraçou a mãe – Obrigada mesmo mamãe.

- Bom, acho melhor eu sair. Seus irmãos estão loucos para te ver, até Carlinhos veio para ver você! – Sra Weasley disse dando um beijo na testa da filha – Fique tranqüila tá?

Os irmãos de Gina entraram um a um para vê-la, ela se alegrou com a companhia deles; quando Harry entrou, ficaram conversando e Gina explicou o que estava acontecendo, mas não chegou a pedir para Harry. Draco chegou ao hospital no exato momento em que Harry e Gina estavam conversando, entrou no quarto, deu um beijo em Gina e ficou sentado no sofá brincando com Alex e Bec. O sábado foi bastante agradável, mas foi no final da tarde que tudo aconteceu... Amy entrou correndo no quarto.

- Espero que vocês já tenham decidido quem vai dar o beijo da vida em Benjamin, porque ele está precisando agora. – Amy disse, fazendo com que Draco e Gina se assustassem

- Como? – Draco perguntou nervoso

- Ben está entre a vida e a morte e, se ele não receber o beijo... – Amy nem terminou de dizer

- Harry, você faria isso por mim? – Gina perguntou desesperada ao amigo

- Não Virgínia, o Potter não! – Draco disse nervoso, estava começando a se alterar

- Sim, Gina. Eu faço. – Harry respondeu

- Draco, deixe essa rivalidade de lado pelo menos uma vez em sua vida... É a vida de nosso filho que está em jogo... – Gina disse nervosa, alterando seu tom de voz...

- E então Draco? – Amy perguntou aflita – Harry pode dar o beijo ou não?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Nove anos depois...

Gina abriu os olhos, o relógio marcava cinco da manhã; levantou-se de modo que não acordasse Draco e, se encaminhou para o banho. Enquanto se trocava, ficou olhando as fotos dos filhos que ficavam espalhadas pelo quarto e, pousou o olhar sobre o marido adormecido na cama; Gina prendeu os cabelos ruivos e longos com palitinhos japoneses, formando um coque.

Draco, amor... – Gina chamou o marido, se ajoelhara na frente dele e acariciava-lhe o rosto...

Hum... – Draco resmungou se ajeitando na cama

Querido, já são cinco e meia. Estou indo trabalhar, vou acordar as crianças. – Gina disse dando um beijo nos lábios do marido – Bom trabalho...

Gina... – Draco chamou a mulher quando ela estava na porta – espera um pouco...

Draco, eu não posso chegar atrasada. Hoje vão escolher o curandeiro chefe. – Gina disse da porta, Draco se levantou e foi até ela e a beijou.

Gina deixou Draco tomando banho e foi se despedir dos filhos; entrou no quarto de Alex e Ben, os meninos dormiam tranqüilos, deu um beijo em cada um e, depois entrou no quarto de Bec e Cath e, despediu-se delas com um beijo também. Draco saiu do banho e trocou-se rapidamente, acordou os filhos e, esperou que eles fossem para a casa da Sra Weasley antes de ir trabalhar.

Alexander estava no segundo ano de Hogwarts, Rebeca no primeiro e, os gêmeos ainda não haviam entrado para Hogwarts, tinham apenas nove anos. As férias tinham começado há duas semanas, e os quatro ficavam na Toca com todos os primos. Draco não gostava muito, mas pelo menos, estavam seguros lá; o homem de 34 anos, ainda tinha seus receios sobre a segurança dos filhos, para ele, enquanto Lucius não estivesse morto, ele e sua família não teriam sossego.

Gina chegou ao hospital faltando vinte minutos para seu plantão começar, ela precisava conseguir a vaga para curandeira chefe e assim, conseguiria passar mais tempo com os filhos e com Draco.

Gina?!? – Amy a chamou, assim que entrou na sala dos curandeiros – Sonhando aí?

Tava pensando em um lugar para passarmos as férias, no mês de agosto são as minhas. – Gina responde se levantando para assumir o plantão

Arrependida de trabalhar no St. Mungus, amiga? – Amy pergunta enquanto as duas se abraçam

Na realidade, não me arrependo de nada que fiz até hoje. – Gina respondeu sorrindo – Bom Amy, estou indo assumir no seu lugar. Você está indo pra casa?

Finalmente sim... Ficar um dia inteiro com meus filhotes! – Amy diz sorrindo enquanto tirava o jaleco

Mande um beijo pra Mandy e pro Douglas por mim, por favor? – Gina pediu saindo da sala

Ao assumir o plantão, Gina não teve um minuto de descanso; muitos acidentados magicamente apareceram no St. Mungus, mas todo esforço valera à pena. Gina adorava aquilo tudo, crescera vendo a mãe cuidar dos filhos doentes e, sempre tivera fascinação em trabalhar no hospital. Trabalhou trinta e seis horas seguidas, era o tempo mínimo dos dias em que ficava de plantão; ao final das trinta e seis horas e uns minutos, Gina estava exausta, queria ir logo para casa, mas... Seria anunciado o novo Curandeiro Chefe e, ela queria estar presente.

Boa tarde. – o Ministro que gerenciava o hospital cumprimentou a todos – Estou aqui para fazer o anúncio do novo curandeiro chefe. Primeiramente, parabenizo a todos os Curandeiros pelo ótimo trabalho e, aos Curandeiros Chefes Creevey e Carter por estarem recebendo na equipe a nova Curandeira Chefe Virgínia W. Malfoy. Parabéns! – o ministro anunciou e se retirou da sala...

Gina!!! Que ótimo!!! – Amy a abraçou fortemente – Você mereceu!!!!

Obrigada!!! Ai Amy!!! Estou emocionada!!! – Gina respondeu abraçando a amiga

Gina! Parabéns!!! Você mereceu o cargo!!! Bem – vinda à equipe! – Colin a abraçou, nesse momento Draco parou na porta da sala

O que significa isso? – Draco perguntou nervoso, Gina e Colin saíram do abraço

Isso o que Draco? – Gina perguntou sem entender

Você ainda pergunta? – Draco perguntou já ficando vermelho de ódio

Draco, eu estava apenas... – Colin tentou explicar

Apenas nada Creevey... Virgínia, você vai embora comigo ou vai ficar aqui com o Creevey? – Draco perguntou já fazendo menção de sair, Gina estava nervosa... Queria chorar

Draco... Colin estava apenas me parabenizando... – Gina explicou

Parabenizando por eu ser um completo idiota de acreditar nisso? – Draco perguntou

Draco! – Gina exclamou, uma lágrima desceu em seu rosto – Não é o que você está pensando...

Nunca é o que estou pensando né? Eu agüentei por muito tempo você trabalhando com Colin, chegando aqui e vendo vocês dois abraçados ou rindo... Cansei... Hoje foi o cúmulo! – Draco disse – Estou voltando para o trabalho... – disse e girou nos calcanhares saindo da sala

Gina caiu no choro, pensava que Draco já tivesse parado de sentir ciúmes de Colin, se enganara. Amy a abraçou, dando-lhe força. Gina retribuiu o abraço, levantou-se e lavou o rosto.

Gina... Você está bem? – Colin perguntou - quer que eu te leve em casa?

Não Colin obrigada... eu vou andando mesmo, tenho que comprar algumas coisas antes. Estou bem... Mas não esperava isso de Draco. – Gina respondeu colocando seu casaco e pegando sua bolsa

Tem certeza? – Colin perguntou

Tenho. Depois eu converso com Draco. – Gina disse, aproximou-se de Amy e despediu-se dela – Tchau. Bom plantão!

Gina saiu do hospital sentindo-se mal, passou em frente ao Ministério, exitou em entrar mas, não entrou; foi ao Beco Diagonal comprar algumas coisas e, do Caldeirão Furado foi via flú buscar os filhos na Toca.

Mãããããããe! – Cath gritou ao ver a mãe saindo da lareira, correu para abraça-la

Oi fadinha! – Gina disse beijando a filha, Bec, Ben e Alex vieram abraçar a mãe e, depois os sobrinhos que estavam lá.

Querida! Não pensei que fosse você a buscar as crianças! – Molly veio abraçar as filhas

Trabalhei 36 horas mamãe. Hoje eu que busco e passo um tempo com eles. – Gina respondeu beijando o rosto da mãe – pequenos, só vou contar uma novidade pra vovó e vamos pra casa ok?

Gina contou para a mãe a novidade e, depois foi para casa com os filhos; teria a tarde toda com eles, as crianças já sabiam da nomeação da mãe. Quando a noite chegou, Draco chegou do trabalho e, encontrou Gina e os filhos brincando de _Twister _na sala.

Ei papai. – Bec disse ao ver o pai chegando

Ei princesa. Ei Alex! Ben! E fadinha! Como vocês estão? – Draco perguntou forçando um sorriso

Meio embolados – Ben respondeu rindo; Draco foi até eles

Oi Gina. – Draco cumprimentou a esposa com um beijo no canto da boca

Oi Draco. – Gina respondeu meio seca, Alex e Bec se entreolharam – Nós já jantamos.

Não estou com fome, obrigado. – Draco respondeu, subiu as escadas

Crianças, já está na hora de dormir – Gina disse se levantando do sofá, fez um agito de varinha e o jogo estava aguardado na caixa

Aaaaaaaah mãe! Deixa mais um pouquinho. – os filhos contestaram

Não crianças, amanhã brincamos mais. – Gina respondeu, as crianças deram boa noite para a mãe.

Em vez de ir se deitar no quarto, Gina preferiu ficar deitada ali no sofá pensando; Draco fora mais que insensível ao fazer aquela cena de ciúmes, e nem perguntara se ela tinha conseguido a nomeação. E foi pensando nisso que Gina acabou adormecendo. Draco ficou esperando Gina vir se deitar, e ela não foi; desceu até a cozinha, agora sentia fome. Ao passar pela sala, viu Gina adormecida no sofá... Os cabelos vermelhos lhe caíam sobre o rosto e, ela estava tão serena. Draco perdeu a fome novamente, sentiu-se horrível por ter brigado com ela; fora tão difícil conseguir ficar com ela.

Gina... – Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Gina, enquanto afastava os cabelos do rosto dela – Vem, vamos pra cama...

Hum... – Gina se mexeu um pouco – Te amo Draco.

Draco sentiu o seu estômago afundar, pegou Gina no colo e a levou para o quarto; quando a deitou na cama, Gina segurou seu pescoço e abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

Eu te perdôo. – Gina disse num sussurro e beijou Draco carinhosamente

Draco não teve outra saída a não ser beijar a mulher com amor e paixão, Gina terminou de abrir os olhos quando se beijaram; Draco sorriu do jeito mais Malfoy de ser e tirou a blusa de Gina. E se amaram a noite toda. Na manhã seguinte, Draco se levantou mais cedo e preparou um café da manhã para Gina; como não sabia fazer muita coisa, preparou apenas um suco de laranja e torradas com geléia, e morangos que Gina adorava. Entrou no quarto com a bandeja flutuando atrás dele, sentou-se na cama e acordou Gina.

Bom Dia Draco. – Gina disse num sorriso, enquanto se levantava e colocava a camisa que Draco havia ido trabalhar no dia anterior

Bom Dia Gina – Draco respondeu vendo o corpo escultural da mulher através da camisa, que ficava transparente contra a luz

Ah Draco! Eu consegui a nomeação de Curandeira Chefe. – Gina contou ao marido após morder um dos morangos

Era por isso que aquele... estava te abraçando? – Draco perguntou colocando um morango na boca de Gina

Sim... – Gina respondeu depois de engolir o morango

Pois eu faço melhor que ele... – Draco disse se ajoelhando sobre Gina e a beijando apaixonadamente, nesse instante Alexander, Rebeca, Benjamin e Catherine entraram no quarto

Uhuuuu!!! Vai lá paizão! – Alex disse, fazendo com que os irmãos rissem

Crianças!!! Quantos milhões de vezes eu já pedi que vocês batam na porta antes de entrarem? – Gina disse sentando-se na cama

Foi mal mãe... queríamos acordar vocês, mas... – Catherine disse tampando o sorriso com as mãos

Foi mal Catherine? Foi péssimo!!! Da parte de vocês quatro! – Draco disse saindo da cama, detestava quando os filhos faziam isso

Calma papai! – Rebeca disse olhando o pai, da mesma forma que Gina o fazia quando era contrariada

Crianças vão pros seus quartos e troquem de roupa. – Gina disse indo até os filhos e, dando um beijinho em cada um – Já, já eu desço pra fazer aquele café da manhã pra vocês, ok? – os filhos saíram do quarto ainda rindo

Merlin! Essas crianças são terríveis! – Draco disse passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos

Elas não são terríveis, elas são apenas uma mistura de nossas personalidades. – Gina respondeu trancando a porta do quarto, tirando a camisa de Draco que estava vestindo e, entrando no chuveiro

Você faz isso para me provocar não é? – Draco perguntou tirando a cueca samba-canção de seda preta e entrou no chuveiro junto com Gina.

Draco acabara aceitando que Harry desse o beijo em Benjamin, o garotinho não morrera; eles viviam muito bem, havia brigas e discussões é claro... Não é sempre que Malfoy e Weasley dão certo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Quatro anos depois...

Muitas coisas aconteceram em quatro anos, Alexander já estava com 16 anos, Rebeca com 15 e, Catherine e Benjamin prestes a completarem 14; Gina continuava trabalhando muito no hospital e, Draco, bem, ele continuava bem Draco, mas trabalhando dobrado. Com os filhos em Hogwarts, o casal tinha mais tempo livre do que antes e, assim aproveitavam muito mais as noites.

No mundo bruxo, as coisas não andavam bem; após a morte do Lorde das Trevas, os Comensais andavam se organizando para uma rebelião. Haviam se passado 19 anos desde a morte do Lorde e, nesse meio tempo os Comensais que haviam sido presos, acabaram sendo soltos; e, agora os seguidores do Lorde morto queriam vingança contra aqueles que combateram o Lorde. Foi numa tarde de primavera que o Ministério da Magia recebeu a bombástica notícia: COMENSAIS VOLTAM A ATIVA QUERENDO VINGANÇA DAQUELES QUE DEPUSERAM O LORDE!

Marie Ann saiu correndo pelos corredores do Ministério com o documento que descrevia tudo que os Comensais haviam feito até o momento, precisava entregar até seu chefe, Draco Alexander Malfoy; a senhora de idade entrou correndo no departamento de Promotores, entrou afobada no escritório de Draco.

Sr Malfoy! Notícias! – Marie Ann disse ao entrar na sala do chefe

Notícias? Ande Marie Ann, me dê! – Draco pediu impaciente

Aqui sr Malfoy. Se precisar de mim... – Marie Ann disse entregando para Draco os documentos, que o loiro pôs-se a ler na hora

"O Ministro da Magia, Walfred P. Morris declarou hoje, às 17:23, o início do confronto entre o Ministério da Magia e os Comensais da Morte. O Departamento dos Aurores está fazendo a lista de nomes que serão chamados; os aurores serão divididos em grupos de 10 a 15 pessoas, sendo que um dos integrantes será um promotor escolhido pelo grupo".

Até o momento, apenas alguns nomes de Comensais foram revelados; eis alguns deles:

Gregory Goyle

Vicent Crabbe

Pansy P. Crabbe

Yacara S. Grings

Walden McNair

Lucius Malfoy

Willen D. Pulks

Não se sabe como isso vai acabar, mas o Ministro conta com o apoio de todos que trabalham no Ministério."

Draco terminou de ler o pequeno memorial e, apenas folheou o documento mais sério; para ele, aquilo não importava. Ele provavelmente seria convocado e, não queria ter que deixar Gina sozinha, as crianças chegariam em um mês. O homem dedicou-se a ler os documentos, já que não poderia sair do ministério até o seu horário; Marie Ann apareceu mais umas duas vezes, uma trazendo café e, outra trazendo a primeira lista dos grupos. Draco pegou a lista, estava ansioso e nervoso, lia com rapidez os nomes...

"Primeira lista dos grupos de Aurores:

Grupo 1 

Hermione G.Weasley

Denis Creevey

Hannah Abbot

Luke Trayer

Dino Thomas

Ícaro Diggle

Natalie R. While

Gabriel B. Quincy

Willian Taylor

Ryan Wayanns (promotor)

Grupo 2 

Ronald B. Weasley

Neville Longbotton

Mathew Prinston

Amelia Hattway

Julian M. Jorny

Lucila Thompson

Janet T. Sander

Louis Thermapolis

Simas Finnigan

Justin T. Cauell (promotor)

Grupo 3 

Harry J. Potter

Victoria B. Windsy

Mathew J. Karter

Joshua Carter

Nymphadora T. Lupin

Tomás Shifield

Shane Firth

Adrew McKenzie

Marissa Summer

Draco A. Malfoy (promotor)"

Draco parou na lista do terceiro grupo... Não podia ser, ainda não... Ele fora escalado pelo grupo da pessoa que menos queria, mas, teria que partir a qualquer momento para voltar quando tudo acabasse, isso se acabasse. Seu horário de trabalho acabou, vestiu a capa e saiu do Ministério preocupado; chegou em casa em poucos minutos.

Draco! – Gina correu até ele quando o viu na sala

Oi Gina. – Draco a abraçou forte, parecia que Gina já sabia

Eu fiquei sabendo da nova guerra. Mas não sei o que irá ser feito. – Gina disse nervosa, abraçou e beijou Draco – Você sabe de algo não sabe? Conte-me...

Gina, a guerra explodiu realmente. Grupos de aurores estão sendo formados. – Draco parou de falar e guiou Gina até o sofá – Seu irmão foi convocado, a mulher dele e, Potter.

Merlin! Mamãe vai ficar preocupadíssima. – Gina disse séria

Gina, não sei como dizer... – Draco disse passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo

Dizer o que amor? – Gina diz segurando o rosto de Draco com uma das mãos

Eu também fui escalado. Sou promotor, posso entrar em qualquer lugar suspeito sem que ninguém me impeça. – Draco disse sério

Amor! – Gina exclama abraçando Draco fortemente e, caindo no choro só de pensar que ele estará na guerra

Aquela fora uma das piores noites que o casal já tivera, Gina não parar de chorar desde o momento que Draco contara a ela; o loiro não sabia como agira, pela primeira vez em anos, ele quis largar o trabalho e fugir dali, mas seu orgulho o fazia ficar. Ao amanhecer, o homem ficou olhando Gina (finalmente) adormecida em seus braços, a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo; últimas horas dos dois juntos, não veria os filhos voltarem de Hogwarts cheios de novidades, nem Gina brigar com eles para que fossem dormir de uma vez e, não riria dela ficando nervosa. Uma lágrima fria desceu pelo seu rosto maduro e acabou caindo sobre a pele quente de Gina, a ruiva acordou e abraçou Draco.

Isso vai acabar bem rápido que nós nem vamos perceber... – Gina disse tentando reconfortar Draco e a ela mesma

Mas demoraria e eles sempre perceberiam...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Quando o casal se levantou muitíssimo cedo naquela manhã, trocaram poucas palavras; Gina tomou seu banho rapidamente e se vestiu, teria um longo dia no hospital e, mais longa seria sua noite, já que Draco não estaria junto a ela. O loiro tomou banho logo após a esposa sair, ao se arrumar de fronte ao espelho, observou-se bem e pensava em como Gina e os filhos ficariam se algo acontecesse a ele; observou bem as fotos espalhadas pelo quarto, o sorriso de Gina, das crianças e, dele nas fotos, Draco não imaginava que um dia seria tão feliz ao lado de alguém, ao lado de uma Weasley, uma Weasley que se tornara sua força vital.

Gina estava arrumada para ir trabalhar e, enquanto Draco tomava banho preparou um café da manhã simples, mas reforçado para o marido; após ter arrumado tudo, subiu para chamá-lo e parou na porta, observando-o, foi até ele e o abraçou pela cintura por trás e, sorriu quando ele segurou suas mãos e levantou a esquerda, entrelaçando com a sua esquerda, as alianças ficando bem aparentes no reflexo do espelho.

- Draco, o café está pronto... E... – Gina ia dizer, mas parou e ficou encarando os olhos acinzentados do marido refletidos no espelho

- E o que? – Draco perguntou sem soltar a mão da ruiva e se virou para ela, com a mão direita acariciando o rosto da esposa

- Nós podemos nos atrasar. – Gina disse com a garganta seca, doía falar aquilo naquela situação – Vamos tomar café juntos. – disse por fim e, surpreendeu-se quando Draco soltou a mão dela e a abraçou de uma maneira sem igual

Ao abraçar a esposa, Draco queria dizer o quanto a amava e o quanto ela significava para ele, e como ele estava se sentindo de ter de ir, correndo milhões de riscos (inclusive morrer) e, de deixar a esposa e as crianças desamparadas caso acontecesse algo com ele. Gina de certa maneira sentiu o abraço como um "até breve", mas que não seria tão breve assim; beijou o loiro com paixão, devoção, dedicação e, foi retribuída em todos os sentidos. Quando o beijo se findou, Gina saiu do quarto indo para a cozinha antes de Draco, antes de desabar na frente do marido; Draco desceu logo após a esposa, sem pastas ou nada do tipo, levava consigo apenas a varinha e, o que mais levaria estava no Ministério. Ao ver a mesa posta, o loiro se lembrou dos cafés da manhã com ela apenas ou com as crianças de todas as manhãs, ao se sentar, pegou o café e segurou a mão de Gina que estava pousada sobre o jogo americano, próximo ao copo de suco dela, a ruiva levantou o olhar quando ele tocou sua mão.

- Promete pra mim que você volta? – Gina perguntou com a voz falha, encarando o marido séria

- Promete que não me espera? – Draco devolveu a pergunta

- Como você pode me pedir isso, Draco? Você sabe que eu te amo! E as crianças? O que você está me pedindo é loucura! É como pedir que não neve no Natal! Entende que eu te amo e que te prometer isso é uma loucura! – Gina dizia nervosa, havia se levantado da cadeira e esbravejava isso entre lágrimas – EU TE AMO! Como não vou te esperar?!? – Gina terminou de dizer, não porque não quisesse, mas porque estava chorando tanto que a voz falhava a ponto de não sair mais.

- Eu entendo que você me ama. Eu também te amo! EU AMO VOCÊ! – Draco gritou, jogando o guardanapo sobre a mesa e indo até a ruiva, que encostara na parede e escorregara até ficar sentada no chão, chorando. O loiro se ajoelhou de frente para a esposa e segurou-lhe pelos ombros – Virgínia, eu amo você absolutamente, amo nossos filhos e não deixaria vocês por nada neste mundo. Eu larguei o que eu achava ser importante para ficar com você, que é o que mais importa pra mim. Mas eu peço, não me espere. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer amanhã, quem dirá quando essa confusão toda acabar? Se é que vai acabar. Permaneça viva e cuida de nossos filhos, já que você não quer prometer que não vai me esperar.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo... não consigo. – Gina disse entre lágrimas e fungadas. Draco ajudou-a a se levantar e, a ruiva lavou o rosto. Comeram bem menos do que comeriam se não tivessem conversado nada.

Enquanto Draco subira para supostamente pegar algo, Gina guardou as coisas do café com um feitiço e esperou Draco descer novamente; quando o loiro chegou np andar de baixo, a ruiva abraçou-o com imensa vontade e saudade prematura, beijou-lhe ternamente os lábios e sussurrou um "eu amo você, por favor, não morra" antes do marido apenas a encarar após o beijo e consentir com a cabeça, sem nada dizer e aparatar. A ruiva ficou parada na sala, olhando para o lugar onde o marido estivera instantes antes de aparatar e, depois dos segundos mais demorados passarem, Gina aparatou no St. Mungus.

* * *

Quando Draco desaparatou no Ministério, espantou-se com a quantidade de pessoas no hall do prédio, novas listas de comensais haviam sido divulgadas e mais dois grupos de aurores com promotores haviam sido montados; o loiro aproximou-se das listas e, viu que seu grupo continuava o mesmo (se é que isso fosse bom, já que trabalhar com Potter não lhe era prazeroso). Ao ver Draco no hall, Harry foi até ele, acompanhado de Tonks. 

- Malfoy, os grupos já estão formados, esperamos que você chegasse para lhe entregar os documentos necessários para a entrada nos locais que vamos procurar os Comensais rebelados. Como chefe do seu departamento, você é quem deve designar os locais para cada grupo, de acordo com o seu discernimento. – Harry disse sério, estendendo um envelope pardo volumoso para Malfoy.

- Isso tem de ser resolvido agora? Ou você só está me repassando algo que você deveria ter feito, Potter. – Malfoy respondeu pegando as folhas dentro do envelope

- Não é hora para troca de farpas, Malfoy – Tonks interveio antes que Harry respondesse e um possível duelo se fizesse.

- Está tudo bem, Tonks. Não se preocupe. Malfoy tem consciência de que o trato com cordialidade não por opção própria, mas para não fazer mal a irmã de meu melhor amigo. – Harry disse sério, os olhos verdes brilhando por trás dos óculos.

Draco apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, da maneira mais displicente possível, folheou os mandatos preenchidos, quando seus olhos se fixaram no nome de um especialmente: "Mansão Malfoy". O loiro deixou esse por baixo do envelope, ele mesmo queria que seu grupo fosse lá, pois sabia que mesmo que não encontrassem alguém lá, encontrariam muitas provas dos tempos antigos e dos atuais. Separou alguns lugares displicentemente, pois as probabilidades eram bem poucas e um pouco de "descanso" faria bem a todos os grupos, mas separou alguns lugares por causa de integrantes dos grupos que ele sabia que se realizariam plenamente como aurores ao entrarem em tais lugares, como o caso de Longbottom adentrar a mansão Lestrange. Ao terminar de dividir, Draco girou em seus calcanhares, indo até os promotores de cada grupo e entregando os mandatos preenchidos e se certificando de que seus subordinados estivessem levando mandatos para lugares aleatórios e de que estes não deveriam utiliza-los para coisas "inúteis"; o loiro voltou para onde Potter, Tonks e agora o resto do grupo de aurores se encontravam, entregou a Harry a lista dos lugares, guardou no bolso interno de sua capa os mandatos para qualquer lugar, devidamente assinados pelo ministro e ele.

- Potter, avise aos aurores para terem o mínimo de certeza ao requererem do promotor acompanhante o mandato sem preenchimento prévio. Se estes forem utilizados indevidamente, poderemos perder parte do crédito que eles nos dão ao adentrarmos as áreas. – Draco disse seco, com sua voz arrastada enquanto encarava os olhos verdes de Harry com seus olhos acinzentados.

Harry consentiu com a cabeça antes de dar as costas para Draco e seu grupo, e ir em direção aos demais grupos repassar a notificação. Quando Harry retornou para seu grupo, todos estavam prontos para partir, Draco encarou Potter sério, esperando que ele dissesse para onde deveriam aparatar, o moreno percebendo isso, encara Draco, com uma cara de "você já sabe a resposta". Em instantes, o grupo 3 desaparatava na Mansão Malfoy.

* * *

Gina desaparatou no hall de entrada do St. Mungus, o rosto ainda um pouco vermelho, sinal de que havia chorado pouco antes de aparatar ali; tudo estava aparentemente calmo no hospital, a ruiva foi até a recepção, cumprimentou as atendentes e depois se direcionou para a sala dos curandeiros, ver como estava o ânimo por lá e tomar um capuccino duplo. Ao entrar, encontrou Amy e Colin sentados nos sofás, conversando, Amy estava com os olhos vermelhos e Colin estava com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos, quando a ruiva adentrou a sala, eles a olharam. 

- Bom dia, Gina. – Colin cumprimentou a ruiva, que esboçou um sorriso meio amarelado

- Dia, Colin. Amy. – Gina respondeu, colocando sua bolsa no cabideiro e indo se sentar ao lado da amiga no sofá – Como estamos?

- Movimento fraco. Mas teremos muito que fazer durante e após essa confusão. – Colin respondeu, surpreendentemente seco.

- E como teremos não é? – Amy disse encarando Colin e depois Gina e, repentinamente abraçando a amiga – Temos esperança não é Gi?

- Temos, Amy. Temos. – a ruiva respondeu, a voz incrédula daquilo que acabara de dizer, a amiga soltou-se do abraço com Gina e a encarou

- Oliver recebeu a notificação de madrugada. Está no grupo quatro. Partiu hoje pela manhã junto com os outros grupos. – Amy contou, sem nenhuma empolgação, com a qual normalmente contava as coisas – Draco foi também?

Gina abaixou a cabeça, achando os pés muito interessantes neste momento, a ruiva se esforçava para esquecer o episódio pré-partida para a guerra. Colin encarou as duas curandeiras a sua frente, ele estava preocupadíssimo com o irmão (que estava casado recentemente, mas a cunhada também estava na guerra), mas as duas mulheres a sua frente estavam em uma situação praticamente crucial: casadas há bons anos, mães de filhos adolescentes, mas não menos independentes e, agora com maridos numa guerra louca e inesperada.

- Sim, foi. – Gina respondeu depois de um tempo – Ficou sabendo ontem à tarde. Antes de nós obviamente. Foi escalado, é chefe do departamento de promotores. Mesmo grupo que o chefe do departamento de aurores.

- Draco e Harry?!? No mesmo grupo? – Colin indagou, achando ser aquilo brincadeira. Amy ficou boquiaberta.

- Mas Gi...eles... – Amy disse e foi interrompida pela amiga, que se levantou do sofá e ficou de costas para os dois

- Sim! Eles podem se matar. Amy, eu sei. Ambos se odeiam porque em alguma parte da história toda eu fui apaixonada por Harry e Draco tem ciúmes disso. – Gina disse meio nervosa – mas esta guerra não é sobre tais intrigas, Harry não faria nada a _Malfoy_, pois sabe o quanto _aquele loiro_ significa para mim. – a ruiva disse e se surpreendeu de chamar o marido de Malfoy e depois de aquele loiro – E, Draco, bem... Draco mudou tanto estes anos.

- Mas sua maior preocupação não é essa não é mesmo Gi? – Colin indagou

- Sim. Não é essa. – Gina respondeu se virando para os amigos – O pai de Draco encabeça a revolução e, ele não é muito paternal, muito menos depois que Draco largou tudo por mim. – e ao dizer isso, Gina girou a aliança dourada em seu anelar esquerdo e, ia começar a viajar em lembranças se não fossem interrompidos pelo sinal de que havia pacientes.

_A guerra havia de fato recomeçado..._

* * *

**N/A: **E aí? o que acharam? decidi terminá-la! as idéias voltaram a borbulhar em minha mente e espero que ela fique boa! espero reviews!

bem,eu sei que a história não tomou este rumo, mas eu não posso negar que Harry/Gina formam um casal lindo e tudo mais, mas Draco/Gina também formam um casal lindo e perfeitamente imperfeito!então,espero que quem começou a ler,continue acompanhando

boa leitura!


End file.
